El pequeño semidiós
by damadevirgo666
Summary: La llegada de un bebé de aspecto inusual causó una terrible tragedia en una familia noble, pero aquel acontecimiento era parte de una antigua profecía, y Hera se encargó de protegerle durante su infancia porque el chiquillo estaba destinado a ser el avatar de Buda y en convertirse en uno de los más poderosos protectores de Atena, el más cercano a los dioses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Historia escrita sin ánimo lucrativo.

**Capítulo 1.**

Un hermoso muchacho, alto, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos de un intenso azul celeste que normalmente permanecían cerrados y le daban la apariencia de un hermoso ángel, estaba sentado bajo unos árboles cerca de un arroyo cristalino cercano al monasterio donde normalmente vivía. Vestía una larga túnica blanca y calzaba unas sandalias del mismo color.  
Sus párpados cerrados, respiración pausada y calmada apariencia daban a simple vista la impresión de que dormía, pero en realidad estaba reflexionando acerca de un tema muy importante.

Debemos remontarnos varios siglos para conocer su historia.

En un reino muy lejano llamado Sakya vivía una bella joven de cabellos largos y negros como la noche, su piel era del color de un melocotón maduro, sus labios eran finos y tenía hermosos ojos que a simple vista parecían negros como la noche, pero que en realidad eran de un azul intenso y oscuro.  
La joven era muy infeliz pues había sido la única superviviente de una masacre que eliminó a toda su familia. Ella sólo se salvó porque aquella fatídica noche su aya la escondió en el bosque, en el que desde entonces había vivido pues no confiaba en nadie. Los atacantes fueron miembros de un clan rival, cuya envidia por las riquezas y bienes materiales que aquella familia poseía, causó su destrucción y la joven sabía que su vida no habría valido un ardite si aquellas personas se hubieran enterado de su existencia.

Tras la muerte de su aya aquella muchacha tenía a los animales del bosque por toda compañía; por la noche hablaba con la luna y rogaba fervientemente a los dioses que la sacaran de aquella situación y le proporcionaran una familia que la amara. Ese era su mayor anhelo y su fervor dio fruto de una forma inortodoxa.  
Una noche en la que se encontraba particularmente triste y lloraba su suerte con amargura, la luna llena que brillaba a traves de los árboles dirigió hacia ella por unos instantes sus rayos y la envolvió en un haz de luz grisácea que ella sintió como una cálida caricia. Oyó una tierna voz que le hablaba suavemente y que le prometió que encontraría un esposo y la felicidad que tanto deseaba; no obstante, ese amor tendría su precio, puesto que debía entregar a los dioses al primer bebé que naciera de ella. La joven se sintió tan feliz que no pensó en las consecuencias que tal promesa podría acarrearle.

Unos días después un joven de una familia nobiliaria que estaba cazando en el bosque la vio y decidió en aquel instante hacerla su esposa pues nunca había visto una mujer tan bella anteriormente. Ella aceptó su propuesta de inmediato pues también se enamoró perdidamente de aquel hermoso hombre de piel del color de la canela y cabellos oscuros.

A pesar de la felicidad que los vasallos de aquel mancebo sentían al ver que su señor se había desposado con una joven tan hermosa y generosa, tal unión no fue bien vista por todos los invitados y familiares del novio. Estos últimos veían a la joven esposa como poco menos que una cazadotes, así que constantemente trataban de meter cizaña y destruir el amor puro que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, que se vio aumentado cuando anunciaron que iban a tener a su primer hijo.

Las hermanas, primas y tías de su esposo vieron una nueva oportunidad de envenenar su relación y fueron mermando poco a poco la confianza que el joven depositaba en su esposa.  
El muchacho tenía muchas obligaciones y preocupaciones pues entonces existía la amenaza de guerra por parte de otro reino fronterizo, motivo por el cual en numerosas ocasiones debía ausentarse. Aunque le costaba creer que su esposa le fuera infiel, el joven empezó a vigilar sus movimientos mas de cerca y su corazón se empezó a llenar de dudas a medida que el embarazo avanzaba, pues había notado que ya no era el centro de atención de su mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de la autora: en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó añadir que este cuento formaba parte de un RPG. Katt escribió las partes narradas por Hera y yo, las narradas por Shaka. Para facilitar la fluidez del relato he tenido que hacer algunas alteraciones y he incorporado lo escrito por Katt a mi relato. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2**

Desde el interior de su hogar en el Olimpo la diosa Hera miraba al bello joven de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo mientras sonreía para sí misma porque se sentia orgullosa del hermoso hombre que su pequeño semidiós se había convertido. Cerró sus ojos, levantó su báculo y envió al joven una pequeña flor de loto, que cayó delicadamente a sus pies como una muestra de su eterno cariño.

Ella suspiró y recordó como se había tenido que convertir en su más celosa guardiana cuando él aún se hallaba en el cálido vientre de su madre. Ese día había estado revisando el libro de la vida, que le había sido encomendado para velar de aquellos que gozaban de su favor o bien para castigar a los que desobedecían sus designios, cuando repentinamente algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Hera se levantó y presurosa se encaminó a la parte trasera de su morada con el libro de la vida abierto.

Según el libro una nueva reencarnación estaba por venir al mundo de los mortales y era su prioridad el velar por este ser. Los oráculos lo habían profetizado hacía muchas centurias y no había cabida al error, por lo tanto, debía apresurarse a llegar al pequeño altar oculto en su templo y mirar en la fuente. Quería confirmar si se trataba del elegido por quien había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Lentamente se acercó a la fuente de agua clara y esta le presentó la imagen de una hermosa mujer encinta, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos, cuyo azul intenso fue sin duda la primera confirmación de sus sospechas. Desgraciadamente esta mujer y la criatura que llevaba dentro estaban rodeadas de maldad y de desconfianza, o sea, un presagio terrible. La diosa sintió una profunda tristeza por ella y juró proteger a la criatura de todo peligro y mal porque ella, la diosa Hera, reina del Olimpo, amaba al maravilloso ser que esa joven mortal llevaba en su vientre.

Al regresar al Salón de su templo llamó a uno de sus sirvientes quien presuroso le ofreció frescas frutas y una copa de ambrosía. Necesitaba meditar, tenía que ver de qué forma podría presentarse ante la mujer y ayudarla, para poder asegurar el bienestar de esa criatura a toda costa.

Aún en lo más profundo de su meditación Shaka pudo sentir aquella presencia tan familiar que siempre le había acompañado desde incluso antes de nacer. Poco a poco se fue despertando de su trance y al hacerlo, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, sonrió al notar que a sus pies había una pequeña flor de loto.  
La clase de flor que se hallaba en su manita cuando los monjes lo recibieron en su monasterio y era un bebé recién nacido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La muchacha veía pesarosa como su esposo parecía más y más distante y le dolía en el alma el saber que la amenaza de guerra no era la única causa que explicara tal comportamiento sino que el motivo principal era la maldad de los parientes de su marido. No tenía en aquella familia a nadie en quien poder confiar, sólo algunos de sus sirvientes le eran fieles y trataban de hacerle la vida lo más agradable posible con pequeñas atenciones que ella agradecía profundamente, a sabiendas de los posibles castigos y represalias que les esperarían por parte de los otros miembros de la familia.

Uno de ellos, un viejo criado que llevaba toda su vida al servicio de aquella familia, oyó una conversación entre su señor y una de sus tías, en la que esta le comentó que era muy extraño y que parecía muchísima causalidad que la fecha prevista para el nacimiento del bebé fuera exactamente nueve meses después de la noche de bodas. Según aquella maliciosa mujer los más seguro era que la joven ya viniera embarazada de otro hombre y añadió que durante la ausencia de su esposo no se confinaba al palacio sino que a menudo se marchaba a visitar a alguien apenas salido el sol y no volvía hasta por la noche.

Aquel sirviente sabía que aquello no eran mas que calumnias contra el honor de su señora pues la dama nunca salía sin escolta, normalmente para visitar a los monjes, dejar algunas ofrendas en el templo y distribuir comida entra las gentes más pobres. El buen hombre se marchó a advertirla de lo ocurrido y la encontró rodeada de sus doncellas, que estaban preparando los enseres necesarios para la llegada del pequeño ser que albergaba en su interior, mientras que también hablaba con un gurú que vivían en aquel país.  
El sirviente irrumpió sin ceremonia alguna y se postró a sus pies.  
—Señora, perdonad mi irrupción. Debo informaros de algo muy grave...  
—Disculpadme, maestro, volveré con vos en unos momentos —la joven se llevó al criado aparte y le habló amablemente pues sabía que algo grave ocurriría para que aquel hombre se comportara así—, ¿qué ocurre, Sanjeev?  
—Los familiares de vuestro esposo... —dijo el hombre, que temblaba de rabia e indignación— ... dicen que el hijo que lleváis en vuestro seno no es el de mi señor.

La joven se mostró horrorizada al oír aquellas palabras pero justo cuando iba a preguntar más, una mano se posó firmemente sobre su hombro y al volverse se halló cara a cara con su marido. La joven se armó de valor pues su instinto le decía que al menos debía defender al pequeño que aún no había nacido.  
—Esposo mío, ¿de veras creéis que tal cosa sea cierta? —le dijo en una voz pausada y lo miró a los ojos. Su esposo no pudo decir palabra alguna pues su mirada tan directa se le clavó directamente en el alma. Al estar en su presencia sus dudas se disiparon.  
—Amada mía, nada me llena de mayor felicidad que nuestra unión haya producido su fruto.

El joven acarició el abultado vientre de su esposa. El gurú se les acercó y pronunció unas palabras que había estado a punto de decir antes de verse interrumpido.  
—Vuestro hijo será alguien muy especial, siento su aura y sé que se convertirá en un gran príncipe o un gran sabio.

Unos días más tarde el joven noble tuvo que ausentarse de nuevo y lejos de su esposa sus dudas volvieron a aparecer, cuando uno de sus más allegados estrategas (que también era su hermano menor) volvió a sacar el tema de la supuesta paternidad y le comentó que él habría castigado a cualquier criado que se hubiera atrevido a interferir en una conversación privada.  
Tanto le insistió que cuando el mancebo regresó al palacio ordenó que azotaran al viejo sirviente delante de su mujer, que nada pudo hacer por disuadirlo. Por desgracia, aquel hombre ya era de edad avanzada y murió como resultado de aquellos golpes.  
Consecuentemente la joven perdió a uno de sus fieles amigos, lo que le causó gran pesar pues debido a su avanzado estado de gestación se hallaba con menor libertad de movimientos que antes. Los familiares de su esposo le seguían poniendo el mayor número de obstáculos posible, aunque delante de su marido se comportaban impecablemente con lo cual éste ignoraba la verdad de lo que ocurría.

Ella comenzó a sentir un miedo atroz por la criaturita que albergaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hera sonrió complacida al verlo recoger aquella flor y dirigirse hacia la entrada del monasterio donde habitaba para cumplir con las labores que tenía asignadas a diario. Rogó a las Moiras que lo protegieran y le guiaran por el buen camino; su misión de velar por él por el momento se veía limitada a cuidarle desde su trono, aunque unos años atrás tuviera que intervenir de manera divina para salvarle del grave peligro que corrían tanto él como su madre.

Las cosas estaban entonces tomando un rumbo terrible y los presagios cada vez se volvían más oscuros, así que su intervención era imprescindible si quería garantizar la supervivencia de su protegido. Hera asumió la forma mortal de un gurú y fue a visitar a la joven pareja. Su visita fue un gran motivo de alegría pues les predijo que la criatura sería un ser muy especial y con ello se ganó la confianza de la mujer y especialmente, la de su esposo.

Desgraciadamente la felicidad que ambos sintieron por aquellas buenas nuevas no duró mucho debido a la nefasta influencia de la familia del esposo. Uno de los sirvientes pereció a causa de un terrible castigo, al que fue sometido sólo por haber contado a su señora las habladurías que contra ella se levantaban. Desgraciadamente la diosa no pudo salvar su vida porque al hacerlo habría puesto en evidencia su verdadera identidad en aquel lugar y habría atizado aún más la hoguera del odio que se levantaba contra la madre de pequeño que ya estaba pronto a nacer. Sin embargo, la bella mujer se mantuvo firme aunque sólo estaba amparada por el cariño y la fidelidad que le guardaban unos pocos sirvientes.

La diosa abrió sus ojos de nuevo para ver como unos largos cabellos rubios, mecidos por el atrevido viento, se perdían entre las gigantescas puertas de madera que custodiaban la entrada del Monasterio. Hizo un leve movimiento de su mano a manera de despedida, como un beso que nunca había sido dado, pero que día a día enviaba a aquel joven mortal para acompañar su soledad.

Con la flor en su mano, Shaka, que apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años, vio al monje que lo había encontrado a las puertas del monasterio cuando era un bebé recién nacido y se acercó a saludarlo respetuosamente.

—Namaste, venerable maestro.  
—Namaste, Shaka —le sonrió el hombre mayor— espero que tus meditaciones te fueran propicias.  
—Al igual que yo espero que lo fueran también para vos.

El mayor puso una cara un poco seria al ver la flor en la mano del chico.  
—Shaka, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no arranques las flores de su lugar? Una vez que lo haces, mueren y sabes de sobra que nuestra filosofía tiene como base principal el respeto a toda criatura viviente.  
—Lo sé, maestro —respondió el joven pausadamente porque en realidad el monje no estaba enfadado con él y era tan sólo una pequeña broma el que pretendiera tanta seriedad, así que pausó dramáticamente— y vos sabéis de sobra que no me engañáis con vuestra cara tan seria.

El monje comenzó a reír pues sentía un afecto paternal por el muchachito y además tenía un gran sentido del humor.  
—iJovencito impertinente!, ya no hay respeto por los mayores...  
—No exageréis —le contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa.  
—Mi querido pupilo, me conoces demasiado bien... —le comentó entre risas antes de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—. La flor de loto es un mensaje de los dioses, ¿lo has podido descifrar ya?  
—Sé que estas flores siempre llegan tras una meditación y en particular últimamente. Hoy he visto imágenes de la mujer y el hombre que me engendraron y he sentido el calor de una tercera presencia, la que he sentido durante toda mi vida. Esta sensación fue intensificada en cuanto apareció la flor.  
—Alguien vela por ti. Shaka, quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrar una explicación mucho más precisa, —el monje mayor se puso de pie— pero primero debes cumplir con tus deberes en el monasterio y ayudar con la limpieza y en el jardín. Por la tarde, tú y yo bajaremos al pueblo a repartir comida entre los más necesitados, hay alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda urgentemente.

Durante toda la mañana, Shaka cumplió con sus tareas diligentemente. Su tutor se acercó a él después del almuerzo para recordarle el tema de la visita al pueblo. Ambos repartieron comida a las gentes más humildes del lugar pues en aquel reino a pesar de su prosperidad existía una jerarquía social inamovible y a los más pobres se les consideraba como intocables. No obstante, los monjes hacían caso omiso y socorrían a todo aquel que necesitara ayuda, ya fuera con un plato de comida, algo de ropa, medicinas o simplemente con una palabra de consuelo.

El chico rubio y su maestro se dirigieron hacia una casucha en el límite más alejado del pueblo, donde yacía una mujer que otrora había sido bellísima y cuyo rostro había envejecido prematuramente debido a los sufrimientos que había padecido durante tantos años y la enfermedad mortal que la consumía. Su rostro, sin embargo, se iluminó y pareció recobrar parte de su antigua belleza al ver entrar a los dos hombres. Al ver al muchachito rubio de los ojos cerrados se incorporó y le tendió una delicada mano que el joven tomó entre las suyas.  
A la mujer le pareció estar viendo a un hermoso ángel, lleno de amor y compasión.

—Shaka... mi pequeño... —murmuró mientras numerosas lágrimas caían por su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La mujer pidió perdón al chico por haberlo abandonado al nacer y le contó las circunstancias por las cuales tal cosa había ocurrido, le recalcó que no le había quedado otro remedio, de lo contrario ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido. Shaka le dijo que no se preocupara por nada y que no había nada por perdonar porque comprendió que la mujer que yacía moribunda era su madre.  
—Shaka, déjame ver tus ojos...

El muchacho dudó unos instantes pero el viejo monje le pidió que lo hiciera, así que en un roce muy suave acarició el rostro de la mujer que lo había albergado en su vientre y poco a poco abrió sus párpados para mostrarle sus bellas orbes celestes. La mujer lo miró directamente y ambos vieron en los ojos del otro el mutuo amor que sentían y que el lazo entre madre e hijo no había sido quebrantado en absoluto, tan sólo había tenido que tomar una forma diferente. Poco después la mujer expiró con una hermosa sonrisa de la más pura felicidad pintada en su rostro.

El muchacho cerró los ojos de la mujer, entre el monje y él limpiaron su cuerpo y pidieron a las gentes del lugar que prepararan una pira para poder quemarlo, de las cual brotaron flores de loto. Ya era noche cerrada cuando regresaron al monasterio y se retiraron a dormir.

La diosa Hera estaba terminando de colocar un ramo de rosas blancas en un jarrón de cristal mientras pensaba en la belleza de los Campos Elíseos; un lugar donde no existe la tristeza, la enfermedad o el dolor y en el que existe un majestouso jardín rodeado de bellas flores de todos tamaños, formas y colores.

—Este será un bello lugar para ti, mi dulce amiga...

El tiempo de vida de la mujer a quien había protegido estaba a punto de extinguirse como la llama de una vela que se consume lentamente y para la llegada de ese trágico momento sólo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos, por lo tanto, era necesario que hiciera los preparativos finales para que aquella valiente dama fuera bien recibida.  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, regresó a su templo para confirmar que la madre de Shaka había muerto, pero le alegraba saber que antes de morir pudo ver los ojos del ser que tanto había amado, su hijo, y por quien no dudó ni por un instante a renunciar a todo para que Shaka continuara con su destino.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la diosa cuando vio al joven limpiando el cuerpo de su madre, preparando sus ropas y llevándola hasta una pira para que el humo llevara su alma a la eternidad. Hera levantó su mano y con su poder divino hizo que su último lecho se llenara de bellas flores de loto.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando decidida a no dejar sólo al muchacho abandonó nuevamente su morada para visitarlo un instante y reconfortar su dolido corazón. Se puso una túnica negra que le cubría el rostro y dejaba a la vista solamente sus ojos verdes, ya que aún no era el momento ni el lugar para que el muchacho conociera su verdadera identidad. Hera había permanecido en el anonimato hasta entonces y por eso, apareció discretamente en el humilde cuarto del joven, que yacía dormido en su cama y como una leve brisa, con sus manos acarició sus sedosos cabellos.

—Mi pequeño, sé cuanto estás sufriendo y lo lamento... pero te prometo que algún día, conocerás toda la verdad. Mientras tanto yo seguiré velando por ti.

Depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y dejó al lado de su cama una flor de loto y un pequeño prendedor con el símbolo de su familia grabado en él. Aquel objeto era algo que su madre había pedido guardar a la diosa hasta el día de su muerte y que se lo hiciera llegar a su hijo.

Miró por última vez al hermoso mortal y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya empezaba a amanecer cuando Shaka se empezó a mover en su camastro, señal de que estaba a punto de despertarse. Ese día, no obstante, no se sentía con ganas de despertarse ni de realizar su meditación aunque había dormido plácidamente durante toda la noche debido al cansancio que sintió tras el funeral de su madre.  
Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro al pensar en lo ocurrido, particularmente en el sinfín de preguntas que quizá nunca tendrían respuesta.

Ya era muy entrada la mañana cuando el mentor de Shaka vio que el muchacho no se había incorporado al grupo de monjes que realizaban sus labores habituales y que tampoco se hallaba en su lugar normal de meditación. Ya imaginaba cual era el motivo de la ausencia del joven, así que se encaminó hacia su dormitorio y llamó suavemente a la puerta. Shaka le dijo que entrara y el hombre se sentó al lado del muchacho para hablarle.

—Buenos días —y añadió al ver la cara tan triste del chico—. Mi querido Shaka, sabes de sobra que la muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida y a veces como para tu madre, una bendición.  
—Lo sé, y no es la primera vez que he visto tal suceso, pero esta vez... —su voz se entrecortó y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar.  
—Hijo mío —le habló el hombre con gran ternura en su voz— tu madre sufrió muchisimo y tuvo que hacer un enorme sacrificio cuando te dejó a las puertas de nuestro monasterio.  
—Hay tanto de lo que desconozco su respuesta...  
—Es perfectamente normal sentir tristeza por la muerte de un ser querido. El problema, pequeño, no radica en que experimentes estas emociones sino en que dejes que dominen tu vida; es inútil sentir pesar hasta el punto de obsesión por algo que no tiene remedio.  
—Agradezco vuestras palabras, mi querido maestro —contestó el joven, quien a pesar de su tierna edad tenía una capacidad de entendimiento muy superior a la de muchos mortales y sabía que su venerable maestro tenía razón.

El hombre se levantó y tendió una mano al joven que al incorporarse hizo que la flor de loto y el prendedor cayeran al suelo. El mayor se agachó y los recogió para mostrarlos a Shaka.  
—La flor de loto... también apareció, o mejor dicho, varias aparecieron mientras su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas.  
—Shaka, tu madre murió feliz al verte convertido ya en un hombre. Este prendedor era suyo. No sé cómo llegó hasta aquí, pero le pertenecía... ven y te contaré lo que sé de ella.

Ambos se sentaron de nuevo y el mayor comenzó a narrar algunos sucesos del pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Temor, preocupación, angustia... esos eran los sentimientos predominantes en el hogar de la joven encinta, su miedo había aumentado considerablemente a causa de las palabras y acciones por parte de aquellas malvadas personas que la rodeaban. No obstante, se comportaba con toda entereza y dignidad pues el bebé que llevaba dentro de sí le daba una causa por la cual luchar, no le importaba tener que pasar penurias mientras que sentía el dulce calor que emanaba de aquel pequeño ser al que amaba tanto sin haberlo visto.  
Amaba también a su esposo pero ella había notado que su amor le era reciprocado con reservas. Cuando estaba a su lado, no había nadie que se atreviera a hacerle injuria alguna aunque a veces los celos lo dominaban pues ella no le prestaba la atención de antaño; por otro lado, al noble señor le ocupaban otros asuntos que lo mantenían a menudo alejado de su hogar y cuando estaba lejos de ella se dejaba dominar por las dudas y la tenía bajo una estrictísima y casi sofocante vigilancia.

Una mañana a mediados de septiembre la joven paseaba por el hermoso jardín de su hogar acompañada por dos de sus fieles doncellas, cuando llegó a una sección donde había dos hermosos árboles idénticos se sentó bajo su sombra pero no llevaba más que unos minutos allí cuando le vinieron los dolores del parto.  
Una de las muchachas fue corriendo a la casa para dar aviso de lo que ocurría, interrumpiendo a su señor mientras hablaba con su hermano, que miró a la joven con lascivia. El esposo de la joven llamó a otras sirvientas para que atendieran a su esposa y volvió a resumir la conversación con su hermano, que unos instantes antes había agarrado de un brazo a la joven doncella y le había exigido que pasara la noche con él. La joven se negó por lo que el hombre juró vengarse.

Unas horas después nació un hermoso niño, un evento que en la mayoría de hogares se consideraba feliz, pero que para esta familia no trajo más que consternación cuando vieron su aspecto físico.  
El pequeño era hermosísimo y perfectamente proporcionado, pero su piel en lugar de ser oscura era blanca como la nieve; sus ojos de un bellísimo e intenso color azul radiaban amor cuando dirigió la mirada por primera vez a su madre y su cabello era rubio.

El esposo de la joven no podía dar crédito a sus oídos cuando le informaron de aquello y fue él mismo a cerciorarse de que no le engañaban.  
Cuando vio al chiquillo una mirada de rabia cruzó su rostro y ordenó a las doncellas que estaban atendiendo a su esposa que se marcharan inmediatamente, cuando estas se negaron pues la joven apenas había terminado de expulsar el postparto, el señor mató a una de ellas. Su aterrorizada mujer ordenó a las demás que se fueran, aunque sin ser vista, una se escondió tras unos arbustos y la escena que presenció a continuación hizo que se le helara la sangre.

El hombre exigió respuestas por parte de su mujer que cada vez que negaba que el niño era hijo de otro hombre era golpeada; todo el amor que antaño le había brindado se había convertido en el más feroz de los odios. El joven exigió también que se lo entregara pero ella se negó en rotundo pues sabía la suerte que el bebé correría, así que lo protegió con su cuerpo mientras su esposo la golpeaba brutalmente; una vez que su furia abatió al ver que su pobre esposa no podía moverse, llamó a dos centinelas para que la echaran de la propiedad junto al bebé que él creía un bastardo. Al pequeño no le hizo nada cuando lo vio pues había algo en el que le hizo desistir del propósito de matarlo y concluyó que al dejarlo expuesto junto a su madre, no sobreviviría.  
Al regresar a la casa hizo azotar a la doncella desobediente que había rehusado tener relaciones con su hermano y advirtió que si alguno de ellos asistía a su mujer o al bebé que había engendrado lo pagarían con su vida y no sería una muerte rápida. Algo más tarde firmó un documento oficial de repudio y decidió tomar una nueva esposa.

La criada escondida esperó un tiempo que le pareció prudencial y se armó de valor para salir de la casa con la excusa de ir al mercado. Gracias a la información que le proporcionaron los centinelas, encontró a la joven madre, que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y casi vencida por la desesperación y la alentó a que se levantara.  
—Señora, no hay tiempo que perder... —le dijo mientras tomaba al niño entre sus brazos y se los llevó a un bosquecillo algo apartado de la casa para que la joven tomara fuerzas. Se escondieron entre los matorrales hasta que ya la noche comenzó a caer y ambas se dirigieron hacia un monasterio que había en las cercanías.

Una vez allí, llamaron a la puerta incesantemente y se escondieron. Suspiraron aliviadas cuando uno de los monjes tomó al niño, lo examinó y sonrió al ver que se trataba del bebé del que se hablaba en una antigua profecía, fue entonces cuando las dos mujeres se dejaron ver.  
—Yo cuidare de él. Por favor esperen unos momentos pues desgraciadamente no les puedo permitir la entrada.

El hombre les trajo una escudilla con algo de comida y algo de ropa limpia, además de indicarles donde se hallaba un lugar donde ambas encontrarían refugio. Las dos mujeres agradecieron su ayuda y se perdieron en la noche.

Eso fue lo que el monje contó al joven lama.

—Tu madre te quería mucho, Shaka. Ese prendedor lo llevaba en su sari aquella noche y en tu manita tenías una flor de loto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
**  
La diosa Hera también recordaba el nacimiento de Shaka muy claramente y, llena de una profunda tristeza, recordaba vívidamente aquel terrible día cuando el pequeño nació. Vestida como una doncella, Hera se aseguró de estar junto a la mujer en el momento del alumbramiento para que todo marchara bien durante ese proceso y para proteger a la mujer y al niño en la medida de lo posible.

"Tiene el aspecto de un dios... es sencillamente maravilloso" pensó la diosa al verlo por primera vez.

Desgraciadamente su nacimiento no fué motivo de alegría en el hogar y la tragedia se tiñó con sangre; el esposo, furioso al enterarse de las señas del niño, confirmó sus temores sobre el supuesto engaño de su esposa y decidió acabar con ambos. Asesinó a una de las criadas que atendían a la pobre mujer, que apenas estaba recuperándose del esfuerzo del parto; cegado por los celos, la golpeó brutalmente mientras ella protegía a su hijito, contra quien no pudo hacer nada excepto dejarlo abandonado.

La diosa deseaba asesinar a aquel hombre con sus propias manos pero sabía bien que al hacerlo exponía a ambos a una muerte segura; en aquel momento era mejor que fuera repudiada por su esposo y expulsada de esa casa junto con la criatura. En cuanto el hombre desapareció la diosa tomó al chiquitín en brazos, lo tranquilizó, fue en busca de su madre y le mostró al niño que dormía profundamente entre los pliegues de su sari.

—Señora, confíe en mí, sé de un lugar donde este pequeño será más que bien recibido. De hecho, su llegada a este mundo ha sido esperada por siglos.

Mientras daba algo de comer a la mujer le contó sobre la profecía que involucraba a su hijito; él era el pequeño designado por el destino como la reencarnación de Buda, sería hermoso como un dios, sabio como ninguno y su poder no tendría límite.

Al llegar a las puertas del viejo monasterio llamaron insistentemente y en cuanto oyeron que uno de los monjes se acercaba dejaron al niño, que sostenía una pequeña flor de loto en su mano, y se escondieron tras un arbusto. El hombre examinó al pequeño y sorprendido al ver su inusual aspecto, recordó lo escrito en un antiguo manuscrito y por eso supo de quien se trataba. Casi sin poderse creer su suerte y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su rostro, acunó al pequeñín entre en sus brazos; miró por doquier hasta que dio con al lugar donde se encontraban la madre del niño y su sirvienta, que se dejaron ver. Esta última iba con el rostro cubierto por el sari y sólo mostraba sus ojos verdes, de los que un pequeño destello escapó al sentir la mirada curiosa del hombre.

—Esos ojos... — murmuró el monje, que trataba de recordar donde los había visto antes y la diosa bajó la mirada porque no podía exponerse a que la descubrieran.

El hombre amablemente les indicó un lugar donde encontrar refugio y les dio unas provisiones y algo de ropa limpia antes de que ambas miraran por última vez al niño y se despidieran de él.

Entrada la noche, ambas mujeres llegaron a la casita que el monje les había indicado, un lugar muy humilde pero acogedor. La diosa limpió y curó las heridas de la mujer, cuidó de ella durante varios semanas hasta que se restableció. Sin embargo, su tristeza por lo sucedido no cesaba y más que el abandono y tratamiento recibido a manos de su marido, le dolía en el alma el no tener consigo a su hijito recién nacido, por lo tanto, la diosa decidió revelarle su verdadera identidad y los motivos por los cuales se había expuesto.

—Tu hijo estará mejor en el monasterio, los monjes le cuidarán y será instruido según la tradición.

Hera le aseguró que siempre velaría por él y le explicó que desde antes de su nacimiento le había tomado bajo su protección.

—Nunca le abandonaré. Cuando me necesite una flor de loto aparecerá a su lado; esta flor es la muestra de su linaje y poder y también cudiaré de ti, mi hermosa amiga, eres una buena mujer y tu nobleza no tiene límite. Has tenido que hacer un gran sacrificio por el bien de tu hijo y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

La mujer creyó que aquella diosa era Shashti* y aunque Hera trató de explicarle que era una diosa olímpica y no una deidad hindú, optó por dejarlo así, todo lo ocurrido en tan corto tiempo había sido demasiado para la pobre mujer. El nombre que aquella dama quisiera darle no era importante pues su misión había tocado a su fin.  
La diosa ofreció llevarla a un mejor lugar pero la mujer se negó, prefería quedarse en aquella pequeña casita con tal de estar cerca del niño y de verle crecer aunque fuera de lejos.

Y Hera seguía cumpliendo con las promesas que hizo a la madre de Shaka, no obstante, un nuevo suceso en el Olimpo hizo que la diosa dejara a un lado aquellos pensamientos. De inmediato se presentó ante Zeus pues su esposo y dios supremo había mandado a llamar a todos los dioses a su presencia.

Nota de la autora:

*Diosa hindú cuya función era la proteger a las parturientas y los niños menores de diceciséis años.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Shaka era consciente de que su maestro tenía razón al decir que su madre lo amaba, porque en cuanto vio a su hijo entrar en aquella casita tan pobre, el rostro de aquella dama se iluminó nada más verlo y alrededor suyo había percibido un aura luminosa que la envolvió en colores suaves cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos en los últimos instantes de su vida.  
Aunque su mentor no le hubiera dicho nada sobre ella Shaka comprendía que el mero hecho de dejarlo en un lugar, aún en uno tan humilde, donde se le cuidaría y que no se marchara del reino, a pesar de que corría un enorme riesgo si los esbirros de su padre la hubieran encontrado, era más que suficiente prueba de su amor.

En cuanto a su padre... sentía como su corazón se llenaba de odio hacia ese hombre. Normalmente el nacimiento de un bebé, sobretodo si se trataba de un varón, era motivo de regocijo para la mayoría de familias. Con las niñas, no tanto, porque desgraciadamente existía la costumbre*, particularmente entre las familias más pobres, de matarlas al nacer puesto que consideraban que un varón llevaría el nombre de la familia mientras que una niña se marcharía de casa a servir a su esposo y por lo tanto no sería más que una carga.  
Shaka no podía asimilar la idea de que su padre se hubiera dejado engañar por aquellas personas envidiosas que esparcieron rumores sin fundamento acerca de su esposa. ¿Acaso no la tenía vigilada en todo momento y no podía ver que nada de lo que se decía era cierto?, ¿acaso no pudo comprobar en la noche de bodas que ningún otro hombre la había tocado?

Estas y decenas de otras preguntas se formaron en la mente de Shaka al ver aquel hermoso prendedor cuyo origen su maestro le había explicado.  
Shaka abrió los ojos repentinamente, cosa rara en él y a su tutor le alarmó enormemente lo que vio porque le pareció estar leyendo sus pensamientos; en aquellos irises azules notó como empezaba a avivarse la llama de un fuego interior motivado por la rabia, el odio y particularmente por el dolor de haber perdido a aquella persona que tantos sacrificios había hecho por él.

—Recuerda, hijo mío, que la venganza no conduce a nada —le comentó al muchacho, que se alteró al oír tal aserción y miró a aquel buen hombre con una endurecida expresión en su cara—. Shaka, deja que tus pensamientos negativos se evaporen.

El chico obedeció a su maestro, que accedió a asistirle en tal tarea, y fue quien rompió el pacífico silencio en el que se habían sumido.  
—Maestro, tenéis razón. El acabar con mi padre no conduciría a nada, mi madre no volvería a la vida y se sentiría avergonzada de mí, al igual que también os defraudaría a vos... —comentó sintiéndose muy avergonzado.  
—Cada acción tiene su consecuencia y no es sólo a la persona que la realiza a quien afecta.  
—No entiendo porque se comportó así mi padre...  
—Tu padre amaba a tu madre pero cometió un error gravísimo al dejarse engañar por la ambición de otros miembros de su familia que veían a su esposa como un estorbo y como alguien que impidió una mejor alianza para ganar más territorios, pues tu padre había sido prometido de niño a otra mujer proveniente de un poderoso clan, la que ahora es su segunda esposa.  
—Supongo que la amenaza de guerra existente entonces no ayudaría...

El viejo maestro sonrió al muchacho.  
—Eres perspicaz y entiendes bien. Shaka, las sensaciones que ahora experimentas no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana, seguirán yendo y viniendo durante un tiempo.  
—¿Hasta cuándo?  
—Eso depende de ti... sólo te pido que reflexiones antes de actuar y que no te dejes envolver por esos terribles sentimientos cuando te asalten. Todos los habitantes de este monasterio tenemos fe en ti y si nos necesitas, aquí estamos.  
—Gracias —el joven le hizo una reverencia.  
—No hay de qué, mi querido pupilo y ahora... vamos a almorzar que tengo un hambre atroz.

El joven se rio y siguió a su maestro.

Los meses pasaron y tal como el mayor de los monjes le había dicho el dolor fue abatiendo y de todas formas, Shaka normalmente estaba ocupado con sus deberes tanto en el monasterio como fuera de él. Hasta que un día, llegó un emisario del gobernador de aquella región. Un mal presagio.

*Nota de la autora:

Desgraciadamente, aunque esta ancestral costumbre es ilegal en la India, todavía se sigue practicando en áreas remotas generalmente debido a la extrema pobreza en la que viven numerosas familias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría en el Olimpo y tanto dioses como semidioses se miraban extrañados al escuchar de boca de Zeus algo semejante.  
No todos los olímpicos se hallaban presentes y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, pues Poseidón, el señor de los mares no se había presentado a la llamada de su hermano y aunque el espíritu de Hades aún dormía desde la última Guerra Sagrada faltaba poco tiempo para que se liberara del poder que lo sellaba.  
Ares estaba sentado a la derecha de su madre y no dejaba de mover su cabeza en señal de negación.

—Tantos años en paz y ahora esto —dijo Hera— pero tal vez no sea tan terrible, Hades aún no ha revivido y eso nos da cierta ventaja, o tal vez ella...  
—Madre, ella nunca será como nosotros.  
—Ares, no pienses en eso, ahora debemos preocuparnos en como hacer para que entienda su divinidad.  
—¿Tú crees que llegue a entender que es una diosa encerrada en un cuerpo mortal?  
—Desgraciadamente no podemos interferir porque tu padre nos lo ha prohibido, pero te aseguro que tampoco nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.

La nueva reencarnación de una diosa, particularmente una tan poderosa como Atena, no era un juego de niños y Zeus quería que los dioses estuvieran preparados y por supuesto, el padre de los dioses no iba a dejar que aquella criaturita quedara desprotegida; a fin de cuentas, Atena era una de sus hijas favoritas y sabía cuán ambiciosos sus hermanos, Poseidón y Hades, habían sido desde el momento en el que derrotaron a Cronos y tras el reparto de los tres reinos, cuando a él le correspondió el reino celestial.

—Hijo mío, el más fuerte de todos el comandante del ejército divino y mi mejor estratega. Confío en que sabrás muy bien qué hacer cuando llegue el momento —dijo Zeus a Ares.

Una vez finalizada la reunión Hera regresó a sus aposentos y tal como dijo a su hijo, empezó a ocuparse de algunos preparativos para el evento que se avecinaba. Al caer la noche dedicó un último pensamiento a Shaka.

—Mi pequeño, tu hora se acerca, pero por ahora descansa y deja que los dioses velemos por ti...

En aquellos instantes Shaka se hallaba en el interior del templo conversando con los monjes tras haber bajado con algunos de ellos al pueblo a visitar a varias familias necesitadas; como cada mañana los que quedaban atrás habían abierto las puertas del monasterio para que los peregrinos y habitantes de las cercanías que acudían a aquel lugar sagrado pudieran recibir un plato de comida preparado por los monjes, que a menudo era el único alimento que recibían durante todo un día.  
Fieles a su creencia de que todo ser viviente merece respeto en su comida no había ningún producto que proviniese de un animal. Al igual que la mayoría de la población, los monjes eran vegetarianos y tan sólo se alimentaban de los frutos que producían los árboles y plantas que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo cultivaban ellos mismos; el resto de las personas en general eran vegetarianos a la fuerza puesto que eran muy pobres y la carne y el pescado eran un lujo que no podían permitirse.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando oyeron que alguien aporreaba las puertas interiores del templo de una manera atroz. Uno de los monjes estacionados en la entrada fue a abrir y saludó respetuosamente al emisario, quien tan sólo le dio un empujón sin observar tan siquiera las mas mínimas normas de cortesía hacia una persona que había hecho un voto sagrado.  
El hombre a punto estuvo de irrumpir en la parte principal del templo cuando el tutor de Shaka, el monje a cargo de todo el monasterio, le salió al pasó y le preguntó amablemente qué deseaba. El emisario le exigió que el muchacho "de los cabellos amarillos" se presentara ante él inmediatamente.

—Ese joven tiene un nombre, emisario —le contestó el monje amable pero firmemente.

El emisario ignoró al venerable monje y volvió a repetir su demanda en un tono de voz amenazante. Shaka había oído toda aquella conmoción y se acercó a ellos.  
—Yo soy a quien deseas ver —le dijo educadamente a aquel hombre.  
—Perfecto, entonces quedas avisado que tu monasterio deberá pagar una multa de mil talentos por haber llevado a cabo un funeral no autorizado— respondió bruscamente el otro mientras escrutinizaba al joven lama.  
—No sé a qué te refieres. Toda persona merece algo de dignidad para su partida al otro mundo —le contestó Shaka con una tranquilidad pasmosa.  
—No si la persona es considerada intocable. ¡Tenéis un plazo de tres días!

El insolente hombre se volvió sobre sus talones pues no quería seguir con aquella conversación debido a que el tono de voz de Shaka no daba muestras de que estuviera intimidado y eso le desconcertaba; estaba acostumbrado a que se le obedeciera de inmediato y a intimidar a otras personas. Por eso, se marchó antes de que Shaka pudiera hacerle algún reproche acerca de su madre.

"Mi supuesto sobrino sobrevivió... esa mujerzuela debió llevarlo al templo antes de morir, pues no los encontramos cuando fuimos a cerciorarnos que habían muerto. Hasta ahora..." pensó aquel desalmado.

—¡Llévame a tu amo de inmediato!— ordenó al sirviente que le abrió la puerta en cuanto llegó a la gran casa familiar.  
El hombre obedeció atemorizado y el emisario entró en el recinto donde un hombre ya algo maduro y su esposa conversaban con su hijo mayor. La mujer y el niño salieron para dar privacidad a ambos hombres.  
—Hermano, tenemos problemas, los informes sobre el bastardo eran ciertos. Se encuentra en el templo sagrado.  
—Si ha hecho votos sagrados no creo que haya nada de lo que preocuparse —dijo el otro, cuyo corazón aún no se había ennegrecido por completo.  
—Recuerda lo que te dijo el gurú antes de que ese niño naciera: que sería un gran sabio o un gran príncipe— replicó su hermano y para echar más leña al fuego procuró resaltar esa última palabra pues quería dar a entender que el joven trataría de reclamar su herencia.  
Por un corto instante su rostro mostró una sonrisa maléfica gracias a que sus palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado y no le hiciera falta añadir más pues ya sólo era cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo; además, cuando llegara el momento ya se aseguraría de eliminar todo obstáculo para obtener el puesto de cabeza de familia, o sea, su mayor ambición desde que tenía uso de razón.

Aquella inesperada visita sobresaltó a los lamas pues no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo recaudar una suma tan enorme en tan corto espacio de tiempo, ni de cómo salir de ese terrible problema sin que corriera la sangre.  
Aquella amenaza de índole personal hacia Shaka no era el único problema que se les avecinaba, por lo tanto, el mayor de los monjes decidió que no había tiempo que perder y sus pensamientos se centraron en el lugar donde se ocultaba la armadura dorada que había pertenecido a Asmita, el antiguo avatar de Buda.  
La guerra entre los reinos estaba a punto de comenzar y según la antigua profecía, esta guerra sería el inicio de algo mucho más grave que no sólo les afectaría a ellos.

Era primordial que Shaka despertara el poder latente que había heredado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La tranquilidad regresó de nuevo al Olimpo y todos los dioses regresaron a sus deberes diarios como los de velar a aquellos que gozaban de su protección o debido a sus actos, castigar a quienes habían incurrido en su ira.  
Hera tuvo también una larga conversación con Zeus acerca de la nueva reencarnación de Atena, tras la cual regresó a sus aposentos.

La diosa se disponía a tomarse un merecido descanso cuando sintió una terrible opresión que provenía del cosmos de Shaka e inmediatamente tomó su báculo y lo movió con rapidez hacia uno de los espejos, que le mostró lo que acontecía en aquel lejano monasterio.

"Ese maldito hombre lo ha encontrado...," pensó airada, pero tras una breve reflexión una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios porque la situación había cambiado completamente desde el día en que Shaka nació. Su protegido ya no era un bebé indefenso sino un guerrero con la fuerza y la sabiduría de un dios, algo que su tío ignoraba. Por supuesto, era conveniente que aquel hombre malvado siguiera ignorando esos detalles hasta que al joven lama le llegara el momento de enfrentarse a él.

Movió de nuevo su báculo, hizo desaparecer la imagen del espejo y presurosa se fue hacia su habitación en busca de un cofre de ébano labrado de cuyo interior sacó un sari. Se despojo de su túnica blanca y se lo puso de tal forma que únicamente sus ojos eran lo que se podía ver de su rostro.

Salió al salón y a su fiel sirviente ordenó que si alguien preguntaba por ella les dijera que estaba consultando el libro de la vida y que no debía ser molestada con excepción de Zeus, sólo informaría de su verdadero paradero al dios supremo si le pidiera tal informacion. Adicionalmente le mandó traer una pequeña réplica del cofre de ébano en el que había un mala hindú junto con una bolsa cargada con mil talentos.  
El sirviente le entregó lo que Hera le pidió. La diosa desapareció de su vista casi inmediatamente y se materializó en las afueras del monasterio vestida con un sari negro; llamó a las puertas y pacientemente esperó ser recibida hasta que acudió uno de los monjes al que solicitó, de una manera amable pero insistente, hablar con el que estaba a cargo del monasterio.

—Namaste, śrīmatī*, ¿qué os trae a nuestra humilde morada? —preguntó muy extrañado el tutor de Shaka a aquella enigmática dama.  
—Namaste, guru-ji* —la diosa Hera devolvió cortésmente el saludo del monje e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Por favor, espero que me escuche sin interrupciones. Deseo hacerle entrega de los mil talentos que se les ha pedido injustamente por el entierro de la madre del joven a quien con tanto cariño y esmero ha educado.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la diosa pues aquel hombre debía estar haciéndose cruces acerca de sus conocimientos sobre los hechos recientes, seguramente debía estar pensando que las noticias habrían corrido como la pólvora entre el séquito de aquel malvado emisario. Hera lamentaba el no poder darle la respuesta verdadera todavía, ni tampoco el revelarle su identidad divina pero quería asegurarle que sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Guru-ji, ese hombre es el tío de Shaka, el hermano de su padre. Su corazón esta lleno de maldad y avaricia; me consta que hará todo lo posible por deshacerse de él, pero no debe temer, Shaka no sufrirá daño alguno.

La diosa confiaba en la sabiduría infinita de los habitantes de aquel monasterio, por lo tanto, aquel hombre no debería tener problema alguno en conocer el significado del objeto que iba a mostrarle y abrió la pequeña cajita que contenía un mala de ciento ocho cuentas

—Es el mala de Asmita... —murmuró el monje al ver aquella maravillosa reliquia.  
—Es un pequeño obsequio que deseo hacerle y que como sabe bien, forma parte de la profecía. Dejo a su consideración si se lo entrega usted o yo; comprendo que desconfíe aún de mis palabras pero confío en su buena memoria.

La diosa levantó la vista y un pequeño destello brotó de sus ojos (la muestra de su divinidad que a veces ofrecía a los mortales); aquel mismo destello que vio el monje años atrás cuando ella y la madre de Shaka lo entregaron al cuidado de los monjes.

—Cualquiera que sea su respuesta, la respetaré y espero que entienda que no puedo revelar aún mi identidad al joven.

_Notas de la autora:_

"Namaste" es un saludo tradicional que significa paz;"śrīmatī" significa señora en hindi (al igual que en sánscrito) y el sufijo -ji es un título de respeto usado en la India tras el nombre de una persona o su ocupación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Nunca había reinado la preocupación por asuntos materiales en aquel lugar tal como en ese momento; a aquella demanda por los mil talentos, además de ser injusta, no se la podía clasificar como menos que extorsión.  
Aquel hombre malvado sabía que los monjes, a pesar de que vivían en un hermoso templo con estatuas recubiertas en láminas de oro y plata y otras joyas que llevaban allí desde tiempo inmemorial, no poseían dinero propio. Cualquier dinero que recibían eran limosnas que a veces las gentes más pudientes les daban para ayudarles con la manutención del lugar, que ellos agradecían y usaban también para socorrer a aquellas personas menos afortunadas.

El tío de Shaka decidió aprovecharse de esta situación sin importarle el contenido de las misivas por parte del monasterio que le rogaban que reconsiderara tal orden; aquel hombre no tenía escrúpulos y su capacidad para la crueldad no tenía límites puesto que rechazó de plano todo argumento razonable y amenazó con prender fuego al templo.  
Su hermano no tenía conocimiento de tales hechos, pues al igual que ocurrió durante el tiempo que estuvo casado con su primera esposa, se tuvo que ausentar de su hogar de nuevo y dejar al más joven al cargo.

Los monjes no tenían otra opción y debían reunir el dinero como fuera posible. Desgraciadamente muchas familias nobles no les ayudarían pues les consideraban como parásitos e indignos del comportamiento de los brahmanes, ya que desobedecían la tradición de que una casta no debía mezclarse ni acercarse a otra, particularmente a los parias o "sin clase". Finalmente, cuando más desesperados se hallaban y el plazo dado para recaudar la suma estaba a punto de vencer, una mujer llegó al lugar y pidió ver al tutor de Shaka.

La mujer iba vestida con un largo sari y un velo que sólo dejaba sus hermosos ojos verdes al descubierto, el monje que abrió la puerta fue a avisar al lama al cargo del monasterio y se retiró discretamente. Ella explicó rápidamente el motivo de su visita y el venerable lama, una vez que la miró a los ojos, los reconoció casi inmediatamente; sus palabras confirmaron que esa era la dama que había acompañado a la madre de Shaka cuando se lo entregaron a su cuidado a las pocas horas de nacer.  
Agradecido recibió la bolsa con el dinero que evitaría la destrucción del templo, aunque algo le decía que la avaricia de aquel hombre era terrible y quizá demandara más, pero no hizo comentario alguno, ya que tan sólo se trataba de una especulación suya y no quería alarmar a los demás lamas sin haber necesidad.

El monje desconocía su identidad exacta pero intuía que aquella mujer era muy seguramente una enviada divina pues parecía conocer numerosos detalles acerca de la profecía que involucraba a su joven pupilo, entre ellos mencionó la armadura dorada de Virgo, que desde tiempo inmemorial portaba la reencarnación de Buda cuando existía la amenaza de una guerra santa y la misteriosa aparición de las flores de loto a los pies de Shaka.  
La mujer además le mostró una caja que contenía un objeto familiar, pues originalmente había pertenecido a Sidharta Gautama, el primer Buda: un rosario de ciento ocho cuentas. El hombre lo miró por unos instantes pues acababa de reconocer aquel magnífico objeto y su significado y Hera volvió a cerrar la cajita.

Fue en aquel instante cuando Shaka apareció ante ambos con las palmas cruzadas hacia arriba e hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo a los dos mayores.  
—Namaste.

Ambos respondieron al saludo. Shaka observó sin abrir los ojos a aquella dama pues había reconocido el aura que emanaba; al igual que su maestro, Shaka tampoco sabía con certeza de quien se trataba pero reconoció algo en ella que le había acompañado desde tiempo inmemorial, por lo tanto, llegó a la conclusión de que era la mujer que protegió a su madre y a él de una muerte certera y que había regresado con el rosario del anterior Buda.  
No necesitó abrir la caja de ébano para saber lo que contenía, ni tampoco abrir sus ojos. la visita de esta señora no se debía a la casualidad.

El viejo maestro se disculpó y se retiró pues creyó necesario que su pupilo y la dama pudieran hablar en privado. Se dirigió al grupo de monjes e instruyó a dos de ellos a que fueran a la casa del noble y entregaran los mil talentos. En ese instante en el que el monje mayor se marchó la diosa bajó la mirada.  
—Le he traído este obsequio, joven gurú; es una antigua reliquia de un valor incalculable y estoy segura que sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue el momento. Por favor, recíbala con mis mejores deseos.

Hera extendió sus blancas manos para entregarle el pequeño cofre con el mala en su interior y aunque deseaba mirarlo a los ojos no lo hizo, simplemente se limitó a una leve inclinación a manera de despedida.  
—Agradezco que lo aceptara y por favor no se preocupe más por el dinero que les han pedido por el entierro de su madre, esa cuenta pronto será saldada. Lamento mucho su muerte pero le puedo asegurar que su alma está en un maravilloso lugar.

La diosa le aseguró que prestaría cualquier asistencia que fuera necesaria a los habitantes del monasterio y que enviaría a sus sirvientes para cumplir con cualquier pedido que se le hiciera.

—Por cierto, desconfíe del hombre que vino en su búsqueda, la maldad de su alma es tan grande como su codicia — y añadió al ver la expresión interrogante en el rostro del muchacho—. Le prometo que cuando llegue el momento responderé a todas sus preguntas.  
—Gracias, śrīmatī, vuestra amabilidad os será devuelta con creces.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse después de que una pequeña flor de loto cayera a los pies de Shaka; antes de que alguien más lo notara la mujer desapareció y regresó presurosa a su hogar. Un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pues había sido muy difícil el verle frente a frente; a pesar de que siempre había velado por la seguridad del joven la diosa nunca había sentido su mirada. Shaka había mantenido sus ojos cerrados en todo momento pero Hera notó en carne propia en aquel breve encuentro que su mirada era fuerte y decidida.  
Realmente la profecía era completamente cierta, su belleza y su poder eran inimaginables, aún para una diosa.

Aún vestida con el sari se sentó en su trono y mandó a llamar a su fiel sirviente.  
—Agradezco tus cuidados en mi ausencia pero ahora debo pedirte un nuevo favor. Ve a Grecia y di al Patriarca del Santuario de Atena que deseo verle esta noche en la cima de la Colina de las Estrellas. Es urgente ya que su vida corre peligro.

El hombre se inclinó ante la dama y una vez listo se puso en camino a Grecia a cumplir su misión.  
—Vete, mi fiel Eleas y en cuanto regreses al Olimpo serás gratamente recompensado —dijo la diosa.

Hera guardó el sari en el cofre, lo selló de nuevo, se recostó en una banca de mármol y cerró sus ojos; debía revisar los antiguos escritos en busca de alguna señal que hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero para eso necesitaba al antiguo caballero de Aries, uno de los dos supervivientes de la última guerra y conocedor de la profecía completa.  
Aquel guerrero era la máxima autoridad en el Santuario ateniense en ausencia de la diosa, pero ni Hera ni ningún otro dios podían entrar a aquel recinto por orden de Zeus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando el joven vio partir a su maestro con el dinero no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, pues mientras hablaba con aquel hombre tan ricamente vestido había podido ver claramente la negrura de su alma, su envidia, su capacidad para mentir y su desmesurada ambición. No estaba muy seguro que fuera a contentarse con los mil talentos y era muy probable que aquella demanda fuera tan sólo el principio de algo peor.

Volvió la atención hacia la dama que estaba delante suyo y aceptó lo que le ofrecía: el mala de ciento ocho cuentas que le había pertenecido en una vida anterior. Su comportamiento, su forma de hablar pero sobretodo el aura de pureza que la rodeaba a pesar de la sencillez con la que aparecía ante él, le daban a entender que aquella señora debía ser una enviada de los dioses pues ningún mortal común y corriente podría haber tomado posesión de aquella reliquia sagrada.

Tras hablar con el muchacho que apenas tuvo tiempo de decir "Namaste" de nuevo, sin saber si ella le habría oído o no, la misteriosa mujer se marchó tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

El rubio se había quedado muy pensativo tras aquella inesperada visita pero se vio interrumpido debido a una terrible conmoción a las puertas del templo y, alarmado, fue a ver lo que ocurría.  
Los monjes que habían ido a la casa del noble a pagar la multa habían sido salvajemente golpeados y regresaron más muertos que vivos. En un principio los habitantes del templo creyeron que habrían sido víctimas de algún bandido. Shaka enfureció al conocer el verdadero motivo.  
Poco antes de morir uno de ellos les contó lo ocurrido: llegaron a la casa y lograron entregar el dinero al tío de Shaka, que al verlo no podía dar crédito a sus ojos pues pensaba que no habría manera de que aquellos pobretones hubieran logrado recaudar tal suma en tan corto plazo sin ayuda, pero la voz de su codicia le decía que quizá podría extraer más riquezas.

El tío de Shaka les hizo quedarse en su casa durante un corto tiempo en el que fue a esconder el dinero en un lugar seguro tras lo cual regresó y con amables palabras los acompañó hasta la puerta de salida; a una señal suya apareció un sirviente declarando que varios robos habían tenido lugar en las cercanías y que estos sumaban en total mil talentos, la suma exacta recaudada por los monjes.  
Estos protestaron su inocencia y explicaron de donde había venido el dinero pero como los sirvientes de aquel hombre no encontraron a la diosa, usaron la entrega del dinero en contra suya como prueba de que mentían. Ambos fueron condenados a ser lapidados.  
Sin embargo, cuando los dejaron tirados en el camino como pasto de buitres los dos seguían con vida y lograron llegar al templo con un aviso: el templo debía entregar todos sus objetos valiosos para pagar otra multa y por albergar criminales.

Mientras el coche de fuego conducido por Apolo hacía su último recorrido y dejaba caer la noche en el Olimpo, Hera se disponía a salir de regreso a la Tierra, en concreto a Grecia; no solía ir con frecuencia excepto al templo que los mortales que le eran fieles le habían contruído en su honor y del cual se sentía orgullosa. Sin embargo, esta vez su viaje la llevaba al Santuario de Atena, su hijastra en vidas pasadas y con quién había mantenido relaciones estrictamente diplomáticas a excepción de la vez que unieron sus fuerzas en la guerra entre Troya y Esparta.  
"Ese día ardió Troya". Hera sonrió al recordar aquel episodio y justo entonces fue cuando le anunciaron el regreso de Eleas, su sirviente personal. La diosa salió rápidamente a su encuentro.

—Mi fiel Eleas, por fin has regresado, ¿qué noticias traes de Grecia?  
—Señora, traigo saludos de Shion y su promesa de estar en el lugar indicado a la mayor brevedad posible.  
—Gracias Eleas, me has hecho un gran servicio y tu recompensa aguarda en tu habitación. Espero que sea de tu agrado,

Antes de irse dedicó una última mirada hacia el monasterio y se enteró de que aquel hombre había levantado más acusaciones contra los monjes, motivado por la codicia. La diosa era consciente de que aquella situación ni podía ni debía continuar pero no podía aplazar su encuentro con Shion. Los monjes solamente recibirían una visita suya muy fugaz pues estaba preocupada acerca del siguiente paso a dar en lo que concernía al destino del joven en el que Buda se había reencarnado.

"Shaka vestirá la armadura sagrada, aunque eso signifique que tenga que abandonar el monasterio. No obstante, es muy joven y no debe irse todavía, a menos que Shion me indique lo contrario..."

Levantó su báculo y apareció en el lugar donde se encontraba el maestro del joven bodditshava, pero esta vez no iba cubierta por el sari, pues era imprescindible el que se presentara ante el con su verdadero aspecto divino y le revelara su identidad.  
—Namaste— saludó la diosa, El hombre dio unos pasos atrás y la miró sorprendido ya que en aquella parte del recinto sagrado no se permitía la entrada a ninguna mujer que no hubiera hecho un voto sagrado—. Buen monje, mi nombre es Hera, la diosa suprema del Olimpo. Tu discípulo, Shaka, ha sido mi protegido desde antes de su nacimiento.

La diosa le avisó que los habitantes del monasterio se encontraban bajo un grave peligro por parte del tío de Shaka pero que en aquel momento no podía quedarse para ayudarles porque primero debía visitar al Patriarca del Santuario de Atena.  
—Más tarde nos encontraremos en las catacumbas que hay en la parte interna del monasterio. Es hora de que el muchacho conozca toda la verdad.

Tras despedirse del monje la diosa desapareció. El buen lama comprendio de inmediato que Shaka debía realizar las pruebas tradicionales que confirmarían que era verdaderamente la reencarnación de Buda aquella misma noche.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

"La injusticia que reina en el mundo a veces es peor que lo que una persona es capaz de imaginar", pensó el buen lama que involuntariamente había enviado a aquellos dos jóvenes a una horrible trampa. Aunque un instinto ya le avisó de que tal vez aquella suma de dinero no sería suficiente para apaciguar a aquel hombre, jamás habría supuesto que los pobres muchachos acabaran pagando un precio tan alto: uno con su vida y que el otro estuviera en una condición muy crítica debido a las heridas que habían lacerado su cuerpo.

Shaka, a pesar de su calmada apariencia, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido; en sus manos sostenía el rosario que le había entregado su misteriosa benefactora y cuyas cuentas no dejaba de acariciar. Los otros monjes se dieron cuenta de su preocupación y le invitaron a meditar con ellos para distraerlo de aquellos negros pensamientos. Ninguno tuvo los malos modales de abordar el tema directamente, sino que tal como era su costumbre permanecieron en silencio hasta que uno dijo algo que le pareció importante y los demas dieron su opinión sobre tal aserción.  
Shaka comprendió que sus compañeros entendían la posición en la que se encontraba y no lo culpaban en absoluto de lo ocurrido; a fin de cuentas el karma era el karma y si hacías el bien, éste era repagado con creces, sino en la vida actual, en la próxima; en cambio si hacías el mal, éste también era repagado. Cada acción conllevaba sus propias consecuencias y por lo tanto, todo el mal que aquel siniestro personaje les estaba causando cesaría y su propio destino se encargaría de él de una manera u otra.

El maestro de Shaka recibió una nueva y breve visita de la misteriosa dama, la cual reveló su verdadera identidad como la diosa Hera y le informó que ella era quien había protegido a su pupilo desde antes de su nacimiento, que había sido profetizado desde hacía siglos. La diosa instó al monje a que contara al muchacho toda la verdad acerca de su origen y el motivo por el que su nacimiento había tenido lugar. El buen lama prometió que así lo haría y una vez que ella partió hacia Grecia, el monje fue a buscar al chico rubio.

Ambos parecieron coincidir en su pensamientos pues se encontraron en la sala principal del templo. El joven comprendió que su maestro quería hablarle de algo muy importante y como muestra de deferencia a su edad y el cariño filial que sentía por él, dejó que el mayor hablara primero.  
—Shaka, ya es hora. Ven conmigo.  
El joven asintió y juntos llegaron al lugar más oculto del templo. Otros lamas ya estaban sentados formando un semicírculo, el maestro instruyó a Shaka que se sentara junto a él en el lugar vacío que los lamas del semicírculo rodeaban. Un joven aprendiz trajo una bandeja en la que había varios objetos: una pluma de águila, una campanilla, un ábaco, un libro y un pergamino; uno de aquellos objetos (la campanilla) había pertenecido al primer Buda, Shaka al ser su reencarnación no debería tener dificultad alguna en reconocerlo.

El muchacho no dudó ni un instante en reconocer el objeto correcto y lo entregó a su maestro, cuyo rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. El monje anunció la siguiente prueba que consistía en recitar correctamente lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino.  
Shaka pensó por unos momentos y recitó los cinco principios del Dharma establecidos por el primer Buda.  
Por último, pasaron a la tercera prueba, la más dificil. Shaka fue emparedado en una habitación oscura, sellada por los monjes con instrucciones de salir de allí en un máximo de una hora sin destrozar la pared y debía mostrarles el objeto que dentro de aquel lugar se escondía.

—Debes superar esta última prueba, hijo mío, puesto que se supone que eres la reencarnación de Buda no dudo que lo lograrás, de lo contrario, morirás tras esas paredes— le advirtió el venerable gurú.

El muchacho empezó a sumirse en un estado de meditación, su silencio roto únicamente por un cántico continuo de la palabra "Ohm", que repetía una y otra vez, seguida de la palabra "Kahn" hasta que por fin, la luz proveniente de su aura comenzó a iluminar el lugar y dejó ver una caja dorada. Un instinto le dijo que no debía abrirla aún pero nada más tocarla se vio transportado al lugar donde su maestro y los demás lamas estaban esperándole.  
Los rostros de todos mostraron un increíble recocijo porque Shaka había demostrado que era tanto la reencarnación de Buda que en sus sueños y los antiguos manuscritos habían visto y también el nuevo caballero de Virgo, el portador y legítimo dueño de la armadura sagrada que aún permanecía escondida pero que pronto se revelaría ante él.

Mientras tanto Hera acababa de llegar a la cima de la Colina de las Estrellas, un antiguo observatorio y lugar de encuentro de los dioses con algunos mortales, cuando apareció un hombre alto enfundado en una larga toga blanca y con un máscara roja que le cubría la cabeza; el hombre había estado observando las estrellas como si buscara alguna respuesta de ellas. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto sintió la presencia divina y una vez frente a la diosa se inclinó a modo de saludo.

—Señora, es un placer volver a verla.  
—Mi querido Shion, el placer es mío puesto que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.  
—Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos en este mismo lugar, Hera.  
—Lo sé, y aunque para los dioses el tiempo es más corto, la ausencia es la misma.

Se sentaron en unas bancas de mármol una frente al otro y el caballero colocó sus manos sobre la máscara y con un leve movimiento dejó al descubierto su cara y sus largos cabellos verdes.

—No has cambiado nada, es como si el tiempo no pasara por ti, mi querido Lemuriano,  
—Muchas gracias, señora, lo mismo digo de usted —contestó el caballero.  
—Me halagas, como siempre, amigo mío —dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Shion, hace dieciséis años encontré al joven que es la reencarnación del primer Buda. Su nombre es Shaka y tal como lo prometí en otros tiempos, lo he cuidado y protegido a costa del sufrimiento de su madre que lo dejó en un pequeño monasterio de su pueblo natal. Allí ha crecido y ha sido instruido por el monje superior de la orden.  
—¿Se trata del mismo niño rubio del que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos?

La diosa hizo un gesto de asentimiento.  
—En efecto y después de tantos años su malvado tío lo ha encontrado. Ese hombre está tratando de destruir el monasterio y fue quien junto con el resto de su familia llenaron de celos y dudas a su padre, que cuando descubrió que era rubio, blanco y de ojos azules, inmediatamente dio por hecho que era producto de la infidelidad. Se comportó como un desquiciado, mató a una de las criadas que ayudaban en el parto y a su pobre esposa casi la mató a golpes. Al niño no le hizo mal alguno, supongo que no pudo porque desde pequeño ha tenido una fuerza interior sorprendente.

Shion escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que Hera le daba y se tomó unos instantes de reflexión antes de volver a hablar. El aceptar en el Santuario al avatar de una entidad superior, que además había recibido protección divina desde antes de nacer, era una enorme responsabilidad que no podía tomarse a la ligera. Aún recordaba claramente el enorme sacrificio que tuvo que hacer Asmita, el antiguo caballero de Virgo, en la anterior guerra contra Hades.  
—¿El ya conoce la verdad de su destino?  
—En este momento debe estar realizando los ritos que exigen sus creencias para confirmar que realmente es la reencarnación de Buda. Si las supera entonces le será entregada la armadura de Virgo.  
—En ese caso, deberá venir a ocupar su legítimo lugar como guardián de la sexta casa.  
—Shion, aún no está listo para emprender el viaje, tiene un asunto pendiente que deberá resolver antes de partir. Yo me presentaré ante él como me ves ahora, pues aunque desde siempre ha notado mi presencia y ocasionalmente me ha visto como una mujer mortal, nunca ha visto mi rostro. Además, tengo mucho que explicarle.  
—Esperaré entonces a que todo esté en órden y enviaré por él cuando lo digas.

La diosa hizo un pequeño movimiento de negación con la cabeza pero mantuvo una expresión serena en su rostro pues no quería dar al caballero lemuriano la impresión de que le estaba amonestando.  
—No será necesario, yo misma te lo traeré. Shion, escucha atentamente: está por llegar una reencarnación de un dios a la Tierra, Zeus y yo creemos sin temor a equivocarnos que se trata de Atena. Será tu deber principal el velar por su seguridad e instruirla, pero ten mucho cuidado, porque a partir del momento de su llegada tu vida y la suya correrán un grave peligro. Ninguno de los dioses olímpicos tendrá permiso para intervernir, esa ha sido la orden de Zeus.

Shion suspiró un tanto pesadamente, aunque era un noble y curtido guerrero la responsabilidad del patriarcado no era una que se pudiera tomar a la ligera y la diosa obviamente le estaba advirtiendo de algo muy serio que estaba por ocurrir.  
—Entiendo perfectamente la situación, mandaré a llamar a todos los caballeros de oro para que estén al cuidado del Santuario en espera de la inminente llegada de la diosa.  
—Dime, Shion, ¿el caballero de Libra aún está en los Cinco Picos velando el sueño de mi hermano?  
—Sí, señora. Allí está noche y día vigilando que el sello continúa en su lugar y que los espectros no despierten.  
—Me alegra que sea así, pero si ocurriese algo extraño no dudes en llamarme, Ve a mi templo en Olimpia, lleva incienso y ofrece unas plumas de pavo real, de ese modo sabré que eres tú y sin demora me presentaré.

El Patriarca movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras la diosa se levantaba.  
—Mi querido Shion, es tiempo de despedirnos. Debo volver al monasterio a ayudar a los monjes y a revelarle la verdad al nuevo caballero de Virgo.

Con un abrazo ambos se despidieron y la diosa reapareció en el monasterio justo cuando Shaka presentaba sus argumentos a su maestro para intentar disuadir a su tío de sus propósitos.

—Namaste— saludó la diosa al presentarse ante el joven y su maestro. Hera sostenía en su mano derecha un báculo sagrado, signo de su rango y poder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al maestro no se le pasó por alto el que el muchacho debía haber tomado esta decisión anteriormente. A sabiendas de que no lograría disuadirlo de su empeño, le pidió que no fuera solo y que recordara lo que había pasado a sus compañeros.  
—Guruji, a vos aprecio especialmente por los cuidados que me habéis prodigado desde mi llegada y por compartir conmigo vuestra sabiduría y experiencia. No obstante, en esta ocasión debo seguir mi propio juicio. Yo soy el motivo principal por el que mi tío ataca al templo; de hecho, su ambición desmesurada le hace oprimir a las gentes más pobres del lugar, se ensaña en los más indefensos y hasta incumple las normas de su propia casta social.

El maestro volvió a tratar de disuadirlo pero el joven se negó de nuevo. Shaka arguyó que era su responsabilidad y que no debía rehuir de ella aunque le costara la vida.

Su tío era alguien cruel que no se detendría a pensar antes de hacer cualquier bajeza con tal de conseguir su objetivo. En ausencia de su hermano dictaba la casa con mano de hierro y estaba pensando en deshacerse discretamente de su cuñada y del hijo que su hermano había tenido con ella. Maldecía la suerte que no lo había hecho nacer como al primogénito pues se veía a sí mismo como a un guerrero más fuerte y mucho más carismático que su hermano; además, él fue el principal instigador de los rumores acerca de la madre de Shaka, a quien en su día quiso seducir pero desistió de hacerlo al haberse quedado ella embarazada casi inmediatamente después de la boda.  
Mientras que Shaka era declarado por los lamas como la nueva reencarnación de Buda, su tío, que había convocado a un grupo de guerreros, les estaba dando instrucciones referentes al saqueo del templo.

Mientras Shaka daba sus argumentos para convencer a su maestro de que lo dejara marchar una presencia conocida apareció ante sus ojos y saludó a ambos en la forma tradicional.  
—Namaste— dijeron tanto uno como otro como saludo a la diosa.  
—Lamento mi tardanza, señores, tenía asuntos pendientes en Grecia.

Miró al joven de frente, le sonrió y extendió sus manos hacia las del muchacho al que había salvado de una muerte cruel; Hera se sentía particularmente orgullosa de que Shaka hubiera demostrado su entereza durante todos estos años y de que siempre hubiera aceptado y tratado con sumo cariño las flores de loto que durante ese tiempo le había enviado.  
—Sé muy bien que desde la infancia has notado mi presencia. Tu madre siempre pensó que yo era la diosa hindú Shashti y nunca quiso aceptar ninguna otra explicación; en parte no se equivocó porque soy Hera, reina del Olimpo y tú, mi hermoso joven, eres mi protegido. Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte y muchos misterios por revelarte, pero desgraciadamente éste no es el momento.

Soltó su mano de la de Shaka y se dio la vuelta para hablar con el mayor de los monjes.  
—El tío de Shaka y sus hombres vienen en camino y están dispuestos a saquear el monasterio. Sé que ustedes tienen estrictamente prohibido el levantar la mano contra ningún ser viviente, pero esa restricción no tiene nada que ver conmigo y no tengo inconveniente alguno en hacer correr la sangre de aquellos que osan maltratar a mis protegidos.  
—Heraji, Guruji, hay un favor que debo pediros. Dejadme ir solo— el joven se dirigió a su maestro y la diosa pues tampoco quería que ella interviniera directamente en este asunto ni que corriera la sangre innecesariamente.

Hera comprendía perfectamente el que Shaka deseara tratar de solucionar las cosas de manera pacífica, no obstante, quiso tratar de disuadirlo.  
—Shaka, desgraciadamente tu tío puede herirte de muchas otras formas —dijo ella pensando principalmente en el padre del joven lama—. Comprendo que de acuerdo con vuestras tradiciones no sería correcto que levantaras tu mano en su contra por muy vil y canalla que sea. Aunque, Shaka, como caballero de Virgo tal restricción quedaría cancelada.  
—Heraji, estáis en lo cierto pero no os preocupéis por mí... karma —añadió algo enigmáticamente el muchacho.

La diosa dudó por un instante al oírlo pero como el chico parecía haber formulado algún plan, se volvió hacia su mentor pues necesitaba conocer otro detalle de suma importancia.

—Guruji, tal vez esta pregunta sea innecesaria, pero quisiera saber si ha realizado Shaka las pruebas que según sus tradiciones, le designan como la reencarnación de Buda.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Shaka se sintió profundamente aliviado porque por fin algunos de los misterios que habían girado en torno a su vida y las visiones recibidas en sus sueños y meditaciones comenzaron a tener un mayor sentido al revelar la dama su verdadera identidad divina. Tanto su maestro como él habían dado en el clavo al suponer que esta señora no era alguien del montón, pero no esperaban que se tratara de una divinidad olímpica: Hera, la madre de los dioses griegos. A ella pertenecía el aura protectora que reforzó el amor que su madre sentía por él cuando se hallaba en su vientre y fue ella quien asistió a aquella buena mujer que tanto sacrificó por su hijo y a la que estaría eternamente agradecido.

La diosa confirmó lo que temían desde que los dos lamas fueron apedreados, aquel hombre no se contentó con aquella enorme suma de dinero, ni tampoco se contentaría con las estatuas; si ese fuera su único problema, los monjes no habrían dudado un instante en entregárselas para garantizar la seguridad del monasterio ya que ellos las consideraban como objetos muertos y la acumulación de pertenencias materiales no les interesaba. No obstante, el problema principal era que aquel hombre veía a Shaka como una amenaza simplemente porque ya no era un bebé indefenso y como todos los cobardes, tenía miedo y eso le hacía increíblemente peligroso.

Su maestro lo miró con orgullo y contestó afirmativamente a la pregunta que la diosa hizo acerca de las pruebas.  
—Tanto los otros lamas como yo lo vimos en visiones antes de que vos lo dejarais a nuestro cuidado y Shaka acaba de confirmar que es en efecto la reencarnación de Buda al superar las pruebas. Además, sabemos que su aspecto físico es idéntico salvo por un detalle al anterior avatar de Buda: Asmita de Virgo era completamente ciego.

El monje les explicó que aunque no guardaban efigie alguna (excepto las estatuas que representaban las diferentes virtudes de Buda) conocían estos detalles gracias a los manuscritos conservados en el monasterio durante varias generaciones porque el aspecto de Asmita era muy inusual para el de una persona nativa de aquella parte del mundo.  
—Su parecido con Asmita es sorprendente y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban completamente velados tenía esa misma tonalidad de azul profundo —comentó Hera.  
—Shaka identificó uno de los objetos que pertenecieron a Siddharta Gautama, el primer Buda; también recitó las palabras escritas en un pergamino sellado y por último, fue emparedado y pudo salir usando sólo sus poderes psíquicos. Por lo tanto, ha sido aceptado en nuestra comunidad como su verdadera reencarnación.

El joven volvió a tomar la palabra despues de oír hablar a su maestro.  
—Mi aprecio por ambos es infinito y agradezco enormemente los cuidados que me habéis dispensado en esta vida. No obstante, ya es hora de que sea yo quien intervenga por cuenta propia. Ese hombre no logrará hacerme daño alguno, es más nadie tiene que ensuciarse las manos con su sangre.

El joven hablaba con sabiduría y, a pesar de que nunca la había visto en persona hasta ese instante, sentía por la esposa de Zeus un gran aprecio por haber recibido siempre su cosmos protector. La diosa lo miró con gran admiración pues sabía que a pesar de su serena apariencia, aquel joven tenía todo el temple de un mítico guerrero.—Debes ir preparado para ver y escuchar cosas que te harán daño en lo más profundo de tu ser pero no permitas que el odio te domine. Shaka, eres una gran amenaza para él y sus codiciosos deseos —Hera sonrió— únicamente quise tratar de disuadirte porque sé que no dudará ni un segundo en matarte si eso le fuera posible.

La diosa expresó a los presentes su alegría al saber que Shaka había superado las pruebas que sus tradiciones exigían, y que a aquellos humildes lamas les llenara de orgullo el tener entre ellos a la reencarnación de Buda.—Shaka, he revelado mi verdadera identidad como diosa del Olimpo porque ya no podía permanecer en el anonimato y dejarte a tu suerte en semejante empresa, si bien tus poderes son casi igualables a los de un dios aún has de despertar el máximo poder de tu cosmos. Sin embargo, te prometo no intervenir a menos que me lo pidas.

El joven inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la dama y le dio las gracias. Hera sonrió y comenzó a hablar al mayor de los monjes en un tono formal.

—Guruji, nadie que no deba hacerlo pasará por estas puertas. Usted y los suyos estarán a salvo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

El joven dejó claro que era su turno de pasar a la acción. Demasiadas personas habían resultado heridas directa o indirectamente a causa de las maldades de sus enemigos cuyo cabecilla era su propio tío: su madre, Rajeev (aquel viejo sirviente cuya única falta fue informarla acerca de las habladurías que se habían levantado en su contra), la fiel doncella que asistió en el parto, los monjes que pagaron la multa y tantas otras personas que vivían oprimidas a causa de las leyes injustas y de aquellos que abusaban de los poderes otorgados por la jerarquía social existente.

"Triste es saber que uno tiene enemigos sin comerlo ni beberlo pero es peor cuando se trata de alguien cercano..."

Shaka sentía la presencia del orgullo (no el vanaglorioso, sino el que se siente por un ser querido) y el cariño, que tanto la diosa como los monjes del monasterio tan libremente le habían entregado; sintió como su corazón se llenaba de gozo al oír a la diosa decir que confiaba en él. Miró por unos instantes a su tutor y éste asintió, dando así a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Hera le había dicho.

Shaka mostró sus hermosos ojos azules a la diosa y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, a los lamas del monasterio, quienes como muestra de respeto se inclinaron ante él. Aquellos lamas se sentían privilegiados de haber visto la sabiduría acumulada a lo largo de varias vidas, el amor infinito que aquel bodditshava traía para todos aquellos que necesitaran de él, al igual que su valentía y su bondad, pues incluso podía sentir compasión por alguien que tanto lo odiaba.

—Agradezco a los Hados el volver a ver tus ojos después de tantos años, Shaka. Tu madre se sentiría muy orgullosa si pudiera verte ahora —la diosa tomó la mano del chico y le dio un afectuoso apretón— ¿Deseas portar la armadura de Virgo para esta misión?  
—Heraji, primero debo darle la oportunidad de desistir de su empeño puesto que estoy obligado a respetar ciertas tradiciones— Shaka tomó las manos del hombre mayor y lo miró con el afecto que un hijo siente por su padre—. Guruji, no temáis por mí, pues no es mi destino morir a manos suyas, sino logró hacerme mal alguno cuando era un bebé indefenso mucho menos lo hará ahora.

Tras unos instantes en los que ambos hombres se miraron en silencio, el joven volvió a dirigirse a la diosa.  
—Dudo muchísimo que todos quienes vienen con él a saquear el templo le sigan por lealtad.

Los lamas estaban al corriente que muchos jóvenes del pueblo eran forzados a servirle para hacer los "trabajos sucios" y mientras que los pocos miembros de sus filas que provenían de la misma casta guerrera eran tratados como reyes, a los mas humildes no se les trataba mucho mejor que a un leproso. Simplemente sentían temor por sus familias y las represalias que se tomarían contra ellos sino obedecían.

—Sólo me llevare el rosario que me trajisteis porque es primordial que me perciban como a un muchachito indefenso. Creo que eso bastará para sembrar las dudas y disuadirlos de atacar al templo ya que no deseo que la sangre de un inocente vuelva a correr por mi causa. Mi querido tutor y Asmita mismo en sueños, me informaron que puedo invocarla a través de mi aura en caso de emergencia.

—Me alegra saber que Asmita aún después de su muerte permanece siendo un fiel caballero. Si la necesitas sólo debes elevar tu cosmos o tu aura, como tú le llamas, y la armadura acudirá a tu llamado. No te retendré más, Shaka, te prometo proteger a estos monjes y a las personas del pueblo para que no sufran a manos de ese hombre tan vil y cobarde.

La diosa lo tomó de las manos y depositó un flor de loto entre ellas.  
—Ve en paz y que los Hados te sean propicios.  
Shaka cumplió con el tradicional Namaste con todos los allí presentes y se encaminó hacia la salida del templo. No sentía miedo porque su mente estaba clara y libre de dudas.  
Las fuerzas que su tío había logrado amasar ya se encontraban al pie de la colina. El joven los vio pero caminaba pausadamente para dejarse ver bien a las claras por aquellos hombres que habían venido con el propósito de atacarlo e incluso de matarlo.

Su tío lo vio venir vestido en blanco y con su cabello rubio ondeando con la suave brisa y se rio para sus adentros. Ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran pues le divertiría no salir al encuentro del muchacho, ¡qué fuera él quien se acercara! Cuando el chico estuvo a la altura de su tío lo saludó ritualmente, saludo que no le fue devuelto más que con una grosera contestación.

—El bastardito albino —dijo seguido de una enorme risotada—, ¿vienes a rogar por tu monasterio?  
—Vengo a pedirte que desistas porque... supongo que ya conoces la ley del karma.  
—¿Por qué no me la explicas tú, pequeño lama? —dijo de forma sarcástica.  
—Cada acción tiene sus consecuencias y tanto el bien como el mal que una persona lleva a cabo con sus acciones le es devuelto con creces. Me imagino que ese es el motivo por el que nos tienes tanto miedo.  
—¿Miedo de un bastardo? ¡No me hagas reír! Simplemente me complacería enormemente ver que los parásitos que vivís en el monasterio estéis fuera de mi vista y de todas maneras, lama, no tienes derecho alguno a la herencia de mi hermano.  
—Tampoco lo tienes tú, pero eso no me preocupa porque no deseo nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme.  
—Puedo ofrecerte la elección entre la vida y la muerte de tus compañeros del monasterio.  
—La muerte no es más que un estado de transición y ninguno de los lamas siente miedo de ella.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo discutiendo mientras los hombres forzados a seguir al tío de Shaka escuchaban todas y cada una de las palabras que ambos intercambiaban pero lo que les llevó a tomar la decisión de no volver a obedecer a aquel tirano irrespetuoso fue el presenciar un maravilloso fenómeno: el aura de Shaka comenzó a despedir destellos dorados que le daban una apariencia divina; el que un muchachito tan joven se encarara a ese malvado, humildemente vestido y sin más arma visible que la de su sabiduría les llenó de ánimo el corazón.

—Por última vez te pido que desistas de esta locura —le pidió en una voz calmada pero firme.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**.

El tío de Shaka en realidad no esperaba tener que atacar el templo, porque pensó que con el castigo tan brutal que dio a los dos lamas que le llevaron el dinero bastaría para acobardarlos. Siempre había creído que esta gente no tenía lugar en el reino, que ocupaban una tierra inútilmente, que eran holgazanes y que perdían su tiempo en ayudar a los más necesitados. A su modo de ver las cosas, los más fuertes dominaban siempre a los más débiles y siempre habría una casta superior a la otra.

No es que los monjes creyeran en la igualdad social ni deploraran la jerarquía existente, simplemente no estaban interesados en los temas políticos y para ellos toda criatura viviente desde el más poderoso rey hasta el más pobre trabajador tenía su lugar en esta vida y cada cual debía cumplir con su destino porque tenían la esperanza de que su siguiente reencarnación les trajera una mejor recompensa. Los monjes tampoco ambicionaban poder temporal ni acumular bienes materiales porque con tener lo suficiente para vivir y cubrir las necesidades básicas les era suficiente. Su deber principal era el de dar esperanza a todos aquellos que pasaban peores penurias.  
Eso era lo que Shaka intentaba hacer ver a su tío a sabiendas de que no lo lograría.

—No te dejaré pasar— dijo Shaka, cuya aura se había intensificado.  
—¿En serio?, ¿un niño indefenso y sin armas? No me hagas reír...  
—Precisamente porque no voy armado no podrás. ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

Murmullos de asiento se oyeron entre las filas de aquel hombre, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba y aunque su voz sonaba calmada el tono de amenaza en ella era evidente.  
— Tu padre lo pagará caro.  
—Mi padre tiene su propio karma.  
—Al igual que su esposa, porque si él muere, ella lo seguirá a la pira funeraria tal como indica la ley. Además, su hijo es aún menor de edad... —añadió en un tono malicioso.

La expresión de Shaka se endureció momentáneamente pues aquel comentario le había parecido completamente fuera de lugar. No obstante, no quiso darle la satisfacción de pedir aclaración alguna, así que no lo hizo, ni tampoco se molestó en replicarle que la práctica del suttee* era una costumbre ancestral, no un requerimiento legal.  
—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te permitiré el pasar libremente a destruir el templo de Buda.  
—Debo reconocer que me diviertes, pequeño y que hasta ahora nadie había tenido el valor de hablarme así.  
—Alguien debía hacerlo.

Una gran parte de sus acompañantes, que incluía a los guerreros de mayor rango, se horrorizaron al oír al aristócrata pues en ellos todavía quedaba un resquicio de honor y de respeto debido a aquellos que habían dedicado sus vidas a la espiritualidad. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a demostrarlo abiertamente.  
—¿Acaso no respetas el sistema de castas, pequeño indeseable?— le preguntó sorprendido de que el chico no mostrara signo alguno de miedo tras oír sus amenazas.  
—Los monjes han tomado órdenes sagradas y por lo tanto, están a la par con los brahmanes, quienes sino me equivoco, pertenecen a la casta superior. Tú eres quien falta el respeto y no al revés.  
—Los brahmanes provienen todos de familias nobles, vosotros no.  
—Eso es irrelevante. Ellos han hecho un voto sagrado mientras que tú has quebrantado las normas de la jerarquía que tanto dices respetar.

Tras un largo tira y afloja el tío de Shaka optó por regresar a su hogar. Al llegar a la casa señorial ordenó a uno de los sirvientes que sirviera una copa de vino al padre de Shaka al que añadió un potentísimo veneno pero el sirviente tropezó contra un escalón, la mayor parte del líquido fue a parar al suelo y fue lamido por un gato al que la muerte le sobrevino de inmediato entre unos terribles espasmos.

Mientras los monjes meditaban, la diosa Hera hizo una ofrenda de incienso a los Hados para que protegieran al muchacho y lo ayudaran en tan difícil momento ya que no se trataba de una cuestión de fuerza bruta, sino de una experiencia que podría hacerle mucho daño espiritualmente y que podría quebrantar su paz interior con resultados desastrosos. No obstante, confiaba en la sabiduría del joven y en que estuviera preparado para enfrentase a muchos y peores peligros.

Pensó en Grecia, concretamente en el Santuario de su hijastra Atena y sonrió al pensar que pronto Shaka ocuparía su lugar como guardián de la sexta casa, un honor que pocos habían tenido hasta entonces. Mientras escuchaba atentamente los cantos y oraciones de los lamas trataba de armonizar sus pensamientos con los de ellos pues aunque sus costumbres y ritos eran mus distintos pero su deseo era el mismo. Cerró los ojos, concentró su cosmos y lo expandió de manera que protegiera a las gentes del pueblo.

Hera tuvo una visión que la sobresaltó e interrumpió su concentración aunque se cuidó muy bien de que nadie más lo notara: una estrella fugaz acababa de pasar por el firmamento en Grecia y su luz iluminó la antigua estatua de Atena, lo que significaba que Ella había llegado a la Tierra. Pudo ver como Shion tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos y la llevaba consigo al Santuario, a la habitación destinada a la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría. A la diosa le alarmó enormemente el que el Gran Patriarca no notara que una especie de sombra le seguía sigilosamente.  
La diosa levantó su preocupada mirada al cielo pero como en lo referente al Santuario ateniense debía dejar que los Hados cumplieran con su función, volvió su atención a otro tema mucho más urgente. Localizó al joven sentado al pie de un árbol y lo vio expander su cosmos en dirección a la casa de su padre.

"Bien hecho Shaka, tu sabiduría y serenidad se han impuesto pero esto no es más que el principio, deberás ser muy prudente de ahora en adelante. Sé que ahora velas por tu padre y aunque entiendo que carga con su propio Karma puede ser que en tus manos esté el cambiar su destino. Los monjes oran por ti y tu seguridad y yo lo seguiré haciendo por aquellos a quienes me has encomendado."

_***Suttee o sati**. práctica ritual en la India de arrojar a una mujer viuda a la pira funeraria de su esposo. A menudo su arrojamiento era voluntario, aunque en muchos casos eran forzadas a osbservar tal costumbre. Actualmente es ilegal pero se sospecha que se siguen dando casos en algunas regiones recónditas._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**.

Mientras que el joven lama concentraba su energía cosmica y ganaba mayor consciencia de su gran sabiduría y poder sintió una leve caricia acompañada por la brisa a sus pies y de nuevo encontró una hermosa flor de loto, la cual le hizo sonreír pues sabía que aquel era el símbolo de aprobación y cariño por parte de la diosa Hera, la madre de los dioses olímpicos.

El muchacho hizo que la flor levitara y sin abrir los ojos la tomó entre sus manos mientras admiraba su efímera belleza pero casi inmediatamente volvió a la labor que le ocupaba puesto que las cosas no andaban bien en casa de su padre. Un consuelo le quedaba porque por lo menos aquel malvado no conseguiría volver a hacer daño a sus compañeros del monasterio, en particular a su venerable gurú, por quien sentía el mismo cariño que el de un hijo por su padre y al que debía una enorme deuda de gratitud. Aquel buen hombre no había dudado en poner a su comunidad en peligro mortal tan sólo por acogerle cuando era un bebé indefenso, cuya fe en el seguía siendo tan grande y lo había aceptado sin reservas en su comunidad como a la reencarnación de Buda. Adicionalmente la diosa Hera había prometido protegerles de cualquier represalia que su tío pudiera tomar contra ellos, así que ya sólo quedaba el asunto pendiente de su padre, uno muy espinoso que debía quedar resuelto de una vez por todas.

En la casa ambos hermanos discutían un plan de acción, el menor todavía furioso a causa de lo ocurrido en el encuentro con Shaka y el mayor, aún engañado por las melosas y engatusadoras palabras del menor en cuanto a la autoría del crimen que estuvo a punto de cometerse.

Sanjay, el sirviente, estaba aterrorizado pues tal como estaban las cosas su vida no valdría un ardite si uno de ellos decidía ejecutarlo y la muerte que le estaría reservada sería lenta y horrible. Logró sobrevivir debido a que el verdadero señor de la casa estaba convencido de que se trataba de una maldición impuesta por los monjes y no dudaba de la inocencia de Sanjay, su fiel sirviente personal desde que tenía uso de razón.  
Además, algunas de las hierbas y especias que se usaban para dar mejor sabor al vino crecían cerca de la zona del monasterio, por lo tanto, era perfectamente posible que al saber que iban destinadas a su casa los monjes hubieran puesto un tósigo en el lote que el mercader vendió a sus cocineros.

Aquella noche la esposa del noble, profundamente aliviada al ver que a su esposo nada le había ocurrido, cuestionó al viejo sirviente que le confesó que la caída la produjo el haber visto una extraña figura de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules rodeada de una hermosa aura dorada que le impidió el paso. La figura se había esfumado en el momento en que aquel líquido fue a parar al suelo.  
"¡Por todos los dioses! debe tratarse del joven lama del que muchos dicen que es el hijo de mi esposo..."

La buena mujer no pudo dormir en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente salió de la casa sigilosamente en dirección al monasterio pues quería ver a ese muchacho. La pobre temblaba al pensar la suerte que podría haber corrido si su esposo hubiera muerto, pero su mayor preocupación era su hijo, que sólo era un niño y se habría quedado sin la protección de sus padres. Bajo los árboles a Shaka un instinto le avisó que una persona se le acercaba. Una mujer de aspecto asustado y con la preocupación pintada en el rostro estaba ya muy cerca y el joven lama se dejó ver.  
—Namaste.  
—Namaste... —dijo la sorprendida dama, que miraba al muchacho fijamente y con algo de temor. Shaka le indicó que se sentara frente a él y le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarla pues no le haría mal alguno.

Mientras tanto discretamente ataviado como un lugareño, Hermes, el mensajero del Olimpo, se las apañó para presentarse ante la diosa Hera, a la que hizo entrega de un pergamino lacrado con el sello de Zeus, que ella tomó y desenrolló con un poco de prisa. Tenía que tratarse de algo sumamente importante, de lo contrario Zeus no habría mandado al mismísimo Hermes a su presencia. La diosa le dio las gracias y tras un cortés saludo se despidió de ella para asegurarse de que aquel mensaje llegaba a todos los olímpicos. La misiva escrita de puño y letra de Zeus decía lo siguiente:

_A los dioses y demás entidades del Olimpo_

_La espera ha terminado, la reencarnación de la diosa Atena se encuentra en la Tierra y es mi decisión que permanezca allí. Por lo tanto queda terminantemente prohibido presentarse ante ella o revelarle de alguna manera su verdadera identidad divina. Al igual que queda terminantemente prohibido a los dioses acercarse a su Santuario e intervenir de una u otra manera en su vida o en la de sus guardianes._

Estas últimas pabras tomaron por sorpresa a la diosa ya que nunca imaginó que Zeus deseara dejarla crecer como una simple mortal, especialmente debido a que su llegada a la Tierra representaba un grave peligro para el Santuario y para ella misma. Sus razones debía tener y era mejor no ir en contra de la voluntad de su esposo, de lo contrario las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

Shion ya había sido advertido anteriormente, así que eso la tranquilizaba un poco ya que era improbable el que pudiera volver a reunirse con él sin desafiar las órdenes de Zeus; es más, el no poder intervenir en la vida de sus guardianes representaba un problema mayor para Hera, ya que en ese momento estaba junto a uno de los futuros guardianes de Atena. "Shaka aún no ha recibido oficialmente su armadura, así que eso me dará tiempo de instruirle hasta que sea reclamado por el Santuario" pensó la diosa.

El color del cielo iba cambiando de color paulatinamente indicando así el paso de las horas. Shaka aún permanecía en el mismo lugar y Hera podía sentir su cosmos apacible y sereno. Como le había prometido no intervenir debía dejar que él mismo se encargara de arreglar los problemas con su familia porque aquel era su karma. Mientras tanto el maestro de Shaka apareció con una taza en sus manos.

—Una bebida caliente, Hera-ji.  
—Un maravilloso té, cosechado con esmero. Eres muy amable, querido amigo, al ofrecérmelo —comentó la diosa nada más probarlo—. Shaka ha sabido responder a todas tus enseñanzas y está realizando su misión con gran sabiduría.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

La pobre mujer se hallaba increíblemente atemorizada en caso de que su esposo o su cuñado notaran su ausencia puesto que tal acción podría costarle la vida y le preocupaba que el joven lama se burlara de ella o le guardara rencor al haber ocupado el lugar que debería haber correspondido a su madre.

Shaka pudo leer los pensamientos de aquella dama claramente y le pidió que se tranquilizara pues nada malo le ocurriría; no había olvidado la promesa que la diosa Hera le hizo con respecto a la protección de los inocentes y por eso se permitió el lujo de centrar su atención en la bella señora que tenía delante suyo. Gentilmente se levantó, extendió una manta que hizo aparecer gracias a su energia cósmica y la ayudó a sentarse mientras ella miraba con un gesto de sorpresa a aquel hermoso muchacho de aspecto tan inusual.  
—Lo ocurrido es parte de una profecía que anunciaba mi llegada pero los acontecimientos resultaron peores de lo previsto. Creedme que no deseo que ningun mal recaiga sobre vos, śrīmatī.

Ella lo miró detenidamente mientras escuchaba aquellas amables palabras; sintió su calidez y una profunda emoción al notar instintivamente que el muchacho no le mentía. Las palabras de aquel fiel sirviente de su esposo le vinieron a la mente, la descripción que le dio de la imagen que vio cuando el líquido ponzoñoso cayó al suelo era la de este bellísimo joven. Profundamente emocionada se acercó a él y acarició su rostro, Shaka se sorprendió un poco pero no mostró ningún gesto que delatara que le hubiera incomodado aquel hermoso gesto tan espontáneo.

—Te agradezco enormemente que salvaras la vida de mi esposo.  
—No tenéis nada que agradecerme porque todos tenemos nuestro propio karma, vos y vuestro hijo sois inocentes y no podía permitir que ningun peligro os ocurriera. Vuestro cuñado habría insistido en llevar a cabo el ritual del suttee si hubiera tenido éxito con la copa de veneno. Deberíais regresar.  
—Es muy triste que mi esposo no pueda verte por quien realmente eres. Yo me sentiría orgullosa de tenerte por mi propio hijo.

Shaka se separó lentamente de ella y la miró detenidamente. No necesitó añadir nada más para que la mujer comprendiera que no estaba siendo descortés, simplemente ella debía marcharse cuanto antes por su propia seguridad y la de su hijo. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó más tranquila tras aquella conversación. Tendría que hacer todo lo posible para hacer entrar en razón a su marido y hacerle ver el peligro tan grande en el que se encontrarían todos si continuaran siguiendo los consejos de su malvado hermano; se juró a s misma que aunque la vida le fuera en ello haría todo lo posible por apartar aquella maligna influencia de su hogar. No se le había pasado por alto que Shaka era alguien muy especial y poderoso, quien a pesar de su bondad y hermosa y angelical apariencia, no dudaría en castigar a todo aquel a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Una vez que perdió de vista a la mujer, Shaka elevó un tanto el nivel de su cosmos para asegurar su protección hasta que llegara a su casa, después se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia el monasterio. Se comunicó telepáticamente con su maestro y la diosa para asegurarles que todo estaba bien y agradecerle a Hera la flor de loto. Hera, que estaba tomando el té junto a su maestro, sonrió al notar que Shaka se encontraba bien. Cerró sus bellísimos ojos verdes e inició una pequeña conversación con él.  
—Veo que has empezado a despertar a tu escencia divina, Shaka. Mantente firme y no te preocupes por los demás que tu maestro y yo velamos por ellos

Estas últimas palabras las dijo en un tono maternal. El chico debía concentrarse y meditar bien sus actos porque la prueba más difícil estaba por llegar, algo a lo que debía enfrentarse por sí solo. Entonces y sólo entonces despertaría por completo su ser divino.  
—Mi cosmos te acompañará hasta que el momento llegue; ahora cierra tus ojos, descansa un poco y medita...

La diosa abrió los suyos y miró de nuevo al monje que permanecía en silencio junto a ella.  
—Su momento ha llegado, guru-ji...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Ohm Mani Padme Hum, _

Aquellas palabras se usaban desde tiempo inmemorial y Siddharta Gautama las había definido como la mantra más beneficial de todas, fácil de decir pero muy poderosa debido a la creencia que el sonido Ohm se ha considerado como el más sagrado, como la unión de lo físico con lo espiritual que contiene el pasado, el presente y el futuro y que, en combinación con las otras cinco sílabas, servía para invocar a Avalokitshvara, el Buda* de la compasión. Así era como Shaka iniciaba sus meditaciones y Ohm era el sonido que le ayudó a encontrar su armadura durante la prueba del emparedamiento.

Los días fueron pasando. En la casa señorial se había formado un gran revuelo porque el tío de Shaka se enteró de la visita que su cuñada hizo al joven rubio y vio una oportunidad para librarse de ella. No obstante, sus ideas se fueron al traste porque Shaka no se había alejado en ningún momento de su lugar de meditación, pero tal como el chico había anticipado, el karma era el karma y su tío no había contado con que sus sirvientes hablaran.

La historia de como la visión que tuvo el criado Sanjay cuando llevó la copa de vino a su señor salvó su vida corrió como la pólvora entre la servidumbre. Los comentarios se extendieron a sus familiares que trabajaban tanto en el servicio doméstico como en el campo y como consecuencia, numerosas personas se acercaron al sitio donde el joven lama meditaba. La mayor parte eran gente pobre pero amable que compartían con él la escasa comida que llevaban pues recordaban haber visto al joven socorriendo a los necesitados junto a los otros monjes. Cierto que ni Shaka ni sus compañeros obraban milagros pero gracias a su amabilidad y su compasión esas pobres gentes, que vivían oprimidas, recibían algo de mayor valía que los bienes materiales: la esperanza de ganar una vida mejor en su siguiente reencarnación.

El tío de Shaka decidió que ya era hora de poner fin a aquella situación y quiso cerciorarse primero de que los rumores eran ciertos. Desde una distancia prudencial observó como un pequeño grupo de labriegos que portaban sus herramientas de labranza hablaba animadamente con el joven Buda y eso le bastó para que el germen de una idea dominara su mente: acusaría al muchacho de incitar a la rebelión a las gentes del lugar. El que llevaran las herramientas era perfecto pues desde lejos parecía que iban armados.

Con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro se dirigió a la casa a pedir a que su hermano mayor lo acompañara, al que vio conversar con su esposa; la mujer se alarmó y pidió a su marido que reflexionara antes de actuar pero él hizo caso omiso y se marchó con su hermano. Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar donde el menor había vigilado a Shaka el grupo de gente era aún mayor que antes.

Ambos hermanos despacharon a varios sirvientes con mensajes para los jefes de los otros clanes aliados a su familia invitándoles cordialmente a que asistieran a una fiesta que se celebraría en unos días. Aquella fiesta no suponía más que un subterfugio para enlistar su apoyo con la excusa de que debían aplastar una rebelión en sus tierras que amenazaba con extenderse más alla de las fronteras de sus dominios.

Tal aserción era falsa pero los miembros de muchos de estos clanes vivían lejos y muchos de sus jefes eran personas ambiciosas y de pocos escrúpulos. El tío de Shaka creyó que sería posible manipularles para que le ayudaran a eliminar a aquellos que percibía como sus enemigos, no sólo a Shaka y los monjes, sino también a aquellos que no le ofrecieran su apoyo incondicional.

Mientras tanto la madrastra de Shaka escuchaba con gran preocupación las conversaciones que tenían lugar en su casa. Estaba más que harta de aquella situación, que consideraba innecesaria, porque simplemente deseaba tener una vida tranquila junto a su esposo y su hijo, por ese motivo, pesar del riesgo que corría en levantar la furia de su marido se atrevió a enfrentarse a ambos hermanos.

—Creo que lo que ambos planeáis es una auténtica locura.  
—No deberías meterte de por medio en un asunto que incumbe sólo a los hombres —fue la furiosa respuesta que recibió aunada por una maliciosa sonrisa por parte de su cuñado.  
—¿Sólo os incumbe a vosotros?, ¿y qué hay de la miseria que dejáis a vuestro alrededor? —preguntó horrorizada.—Mi querida hermana, en todo conflicto siempre hay víctimas.  
—Este conflicto es innecesario y lo sabes.  
—¡Guarda silencio, mujer! o mandaré que te azoten...! —respondió su furioso marido.  
—¿Igual que hiciste con aquel criado que advirtió a tu esposa...? —le contestó ella desafiante.  
—Aquella mujer fue infiel a tu marido.  
—¿Qué pruebas tienes? —pronunció con rabia esta última palabra y antes de que pudieran contestar a esa pregunta ella misma se dio la respuesta— ¿que el niño fuera blanco en vez de tez oscura? Dicen que eso se debe a que es la reencarnación de Buda...

Su marido se airó de tal forma que la golpeó en la cara e hizo que cayera al suelo.  
—¡Ese chico no es hijo mío! —espetó a grito pelado mientras se apartaba de ella. Un instinto le impidió el seguir golpeándola pero al salir de la estancia dio un fuerte portazo que casi arrancó las bisagras de la puerta.

*En la filosofía budista existen varios Budas. Un Buda no es una deidad sino alguien que ha alcanzado el Nirvana, Según el canon de Saint Seiya, Shaka es la reencarnación de Siddharta Gautama, el primer Buda. De Avalokitshvara, el Buda de la compasión, se dice que tiene su avatar en el Dalai Lama.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Shaka sonrió al ver a través de su cosmos una nueva flor de loto que Hera le había enviado desde el Olimpo pero aquel momentáneo placer se esfumó debido al ambiente enrarecido en casa de su padre, de donde emanaban unas terribles ondas negativas. Afortunadamente, gracias al cosmos protector de la esposa de Zeus la situación de su madrastra no llegó al terrible desenlace que hubiera podido tener.

Mientras tanto en Grecia algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder pues la diosa vio que una sombra maligna acababa de despertar y se movía a través del Santuario ateniense. Aquel era un terrible presagio pero se vio incapaz de hacer nada a causa de las órdenes de Zeus. Horas después supo que el Gran Patriarca, su buen y fiel amigo Shion, había sido vilmente asesinado por uno de los suyos. Cerró sus ojos y de ellos salieron abundantes lágrimas de tristeza.  
—Que los Hados sean contigo— murmuró entrecortadamente.

La diosa recuperó la calma rápidamente y levantó su báculo. Un rayo de luz que creó una especie de cúpula para proteger a todos los recién llegados iluminó todo el monasterio budista.

La hora del desenlace había llegado. Shaka percibió en la distancia a su padre y a su tío, que venían acompañados de un grupo de guerreros que les eran fieles y de varios sirvientes, que en su mayoría se habían visto forzados a hacerlo y una minoría que era ciegamente leal hacia aquella familia. El joven lama agradecía el encontrarse solo y sin distracciones ya que confiaba plenamente en que Hera cumpliera con su promesa.  
Siguió en su pose meditativa, con sus ojos cerrados, pero haciendo frente a la dirección de donde aquellas personas venían a enfrentársele y sin bajar la guardia.

Aquel grupo de guerreros siguió avanzando hasta que quedó a unos cincuenta metros de él, cuando los hermanos ordenaron a aquellos hombres que se pararan y rodearan el perímetro. Shaka aún no se había movido del lugar sino que tranquila y simplemente les observaba a través de su energía cósmica.  
—Os esperaba— anunció el joven, que extendió su mano en un gesto conciliador para indicarles donde podían sentarse—, padre, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo.  
—Mi único hijo está en casa con su madre... — le contestó su progenitor.  
— Ya sabrás a qué hemos venido, ¿no? Estás acusado de incitar a las gentes del pueblo a la rebelión —interrumpió su tío.  
—¿Qué rebelión? Como puedes ver estoy solo, las personas que antes vinieron ya se marcharon tras hacerme compañía durante un ratito.  
—Cuando deberían haber estado trabajando en vez de holgazanear como tú y los demás parásitos del monasterio.—Deja a los monjes en paz. Esas pobres gentes que laboran los campos tienen ya una vida dura de por sí, ¿o acaso no tienen derecho a tomarse un merecido descanso después de su jornada laboral?  
—Es época de cosecha.  
—En ese caso, ¿por qué no les echas una mano? —le preguntó con un tono sardónico en su voz.  
—Niño, te olvidas de que existe una jerarquía social y que un superior no hace el trabajo de un inferior o viceversa.  
—¿Realmente? —Shaka levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

Los guerreros comenzaron a sentirse inquietos pues aquella discusión no estaba conducieindo a nada, algunos deseaban entrar en acción y otros comenzaban a pensar que aquello era algo descabellado porque Shaka volvió a recordarles que no se necesitaba tanta gente para apresar a un muchachito desarmado.  
El único objeto que sostenía era el rosario de 108 cuentas que recibió junto a la armadura de Virgo. Una hermosa aura de color dorado llena de paz y serenidad se formó alrededor del hermoso joven.  
"¿Qué daño podría hacer aquel muchacho que ni siquiera se había comportado de forma agresiva?" pensaron muchos de aquellos hombres.

En cambio, su tío, cuyo corazón estaba ennegrecido e iba tan cegado por la ambición que no podía ver nada más que a un rival al que destruir. Su padre, también iba manchado por ese odio aunque en él aún quedaba un resquicio, sino de bondad, al menos de honor. El sinceramente había creído a pies juntillas lo que le habían dicho aquellos miembros de la familia tan codiciosos y estaba seguro que el chico no era más que un impostor que era el producto de la infidelidad de su primera esposa.

En el momento en el que su tío se disponía a desenvainar la espada que llevaba al cinto el muchacho aumentó el nivel de su energía cósmica hasta que el halo dorado que lo rodeaba se volvió más visible, consecuentemente los guerreros vieron que aquel joven no era un simple mortal y algunos se amedrentaron y comenzaron a retroceder.  
Aquel despliegue luminoso tan sólo era un aviso, pues por muy malvadas que fueran esas gentes debía darles la oportunidad de retirarse con honor. Aquel despliegue de poder enfureció aún más a su tio, que desenvainó la espada y antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo se abalanzó sobre el muchacho inmóvil. Su padre fue en pos suyo dando un fuerte grito.

Shaka vio venir el ataque antes que comenzara y cuando parecía que la espada iba a tocarlo, una sola palabra salió de sus labios:

—¡KHAN!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Una esfera de protección se formó en torno suyo y el ataque no solamente quedó parado sino que se volvió en contra de su atacante, aunque Shaka controló su poder lo suficiente para que sólo se hiriera levemente y de nuevo le dio una oportunidad para abandonar tan futil empeño. Sin embargo, al ver que no conseguiría herir al joven Buda aquel hombre se ensañó contra su propio hermano, al que apuñaló cuando se acercaba para ayudarle a incorporarse. Un corte fue directo a los ojos y después le hundió el arma en la espalda.  
—¡Eres débil! ¡Yo debí haber sido el mayor...!

Tras aquel acto de cobardía Shaka se vio sin otro remedio que el tomar una acción más drástica, abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, desatando así su mortífero poder. Shaka ordenó a los sirvientes que quedaban que se llevaran a su tío a su casa y él mismo se encargó de transportar a su padre. Los sirvientes domésticos quedaron horrorizados al ver a los dos hermanos, uno muerto y el otro más muerto que vivo. Shaka pidió hablar con su madrastra, a la que encomendó que cuidara de su esposo, que sanaría pero quedaría ciego.  
—Debes ser fuerte por el bien de tu pequeño Shiva —le dijo en una tierna voz mientas acariciaba la cabecita del niño.

Durante ese incidente la diosa había permanecido en el jardín del monasterio ya que pidió al mayor de los lamas que se retirase y la dejara sola para poder expandir su cosmos. El buen hombre accedió y se retiró con los demás monjes para atender a las personas que habían pedido refugio.  
Como una ráfaga de viento dejó que el joven lama sintiera su cálido cosmos para hacerle saber que podía dedicarse a lo suyo sin preocupación alguna. Hera sonrió al ver a su protegido usar las armas de la mente y el cosmos cuando utilizó el Khan como una barrera protectora y fue testigo de aquel acto de cobardía entre aquellos hermanos. Aunque quiso intervenir, no lo hizo, ese asunto sólo podía ser resuelto por Shaka.

Maravillada contempló como abrió sus ojos y su máximo poder fue liberado; definitivamente la profecía se había quedado corta a la realidad. El mismo se encargó de llevar a su padre hasta su hogar, es más, como su nobleza no le permitió dejar el cuerpo de su tío abandonado indicó a los sirvientes que comenzaran a hacer los preparativos funerarios y a continuación elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento a la diosa Hera.  
—Shaka, sin duda serás el caballero más cercano a los dioses... —murmuró ella al oírlo. De inmediato, flores de loto cayeron del cielo, que acariciaron con sus pétalos el cuerpo y el alma del joven.

Aunque a Shaka le dolió tener que hacer algo así, no le había quedado otro remedio que quitar la vida a aquel malvado ser, pues había leído en su corazón que nada ni nadie le habría hecho cambiar de opinión. Triste sería su suerte pues por su comportamiento en esa vida, su próxima reencarnación ocurriría a un nivel mucho más bajo. Mientras que su padre se redimió al haber intentado parar el primer cobarde ataque y por eso obtuvo la oportunidad de seguir con vida aunque pagó un terrible precio, tal vez como consecuencia de sus malas acciones anteriores; aún así, no estaría solo en su tribulación pues contaba con el amor de su esposa y el de su hijo.

Shaka, después de la plegaria ofrecida a la diosa Hera y los lamas, hizo una reverencia a su madrastra e hizo ademán de marcharse pero cuando ya se daba la vuelta, vio que alguien se había aferrado a su túnica. Shaka sonrió al ver que se trataba de su hermanito que se había abrazado a él. El joven rubio se puso a su altura, miró al niño tiernamente y le encomendó que se convirtiera en un hombre de bien y que honrara a sus padres. También vio a otro niño oculto en las sombras, Agora, el hijo de su tío, que a pesar de su parentela era un niño tranquilo y de buen corazón pero mucho más tímido que su primo Shiva. Shaka también se acercó a él y secó las lágrimas de su rostro. A ambos les entregó una flor de loto enviadas por la diosa Hera tan sólo unos momentos antes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando Shaka finalmente salió de aquella casa vio que la poderosa diosa olímpica lo esperaba cerca del monasterio. El muchacho sonrió al verla y recordó todo el cariño y protección que había recibido por parte suya desde el momento de su concepción.  
—Te saludo, Shaka de Virgo, el más cercano a los dioses... —le dijo en un tono admirativo y Shaka recibió un tierno beso.  
—Namashkar*, Hera-ji —respondió con el saludo más formal en su lengua nativa.

Nada más franquear las puertas de entrada del monasterio su maestro se fue hacia el joven y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso y Hera tuvo que moverse un paso hacia un lado o de lo contrario habría sufrido un fuerte empujón. Aunque no era aquel exactamente el comportamiento protocolario de un lama, en aquel instante el buen hombre no pudo controlar su profunda emoción y por ese motivo la diosa no hizo comentario alguno ni se sintió ofendida.  
—Hijo mío... —dijo con lágrimas de felicidad al ver que el muchacho estaba sano y porque en verdad siempre había sentido un gran cariño por él.  
—Mi querido y venerable maestro —el muchacho tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo miró sonriente—, ¿acaso no creíais que volvería?  
—Perdóname, Shaka, no debería comportarme con tanta familiaridad— le diio algo azorado mientras trataba de recobrar su compostura.  
—Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese sois vos, guru-ji.  
—Perdonadme, señora, ¿dónde están mis modales? Namashkar.

El buen hombre cortésmente cedió el paso a la diosa al recinto donde se encontraba la armadura de Virgo y tras una breve ceremonia le fue entregada al muchacho. A pesar de la atmósfera de felicidad que se respiraba todos eran conscientes de que aquel rito marcaba un hito importante y un nuevo capítulo en la vida del joven. Shaka debía marcharse a Grecia a cumplir su deber como guardián de la sexta casa del Santuario de Atena.

—Shaka, tu nueva vida ha de empezar ya, lamento que tengas que marcharte de este maravilloso lugar pero tu destino es velar por Atena. Desgraciadamente nuestro tiempo juntos también se agota, aunque te juro que nunca te abandonaré. Permanece unos días más entre los tuyos para que tengas tiempo de ordenar tus asuntos y despedirte de los seres que tanto han cuidado de ti —la diosa bajó la mirada porque aunque no lo aparentara, el decirle aquellas palabras le causaban un profundo pesar. Suspiró profundamente y continuó—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti pero ahora debo retirarme, hay asuntos que debo atender antes de llevarte a Grecia...

Shaka escuchó atentamente sus palabras, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le agradeció enormemente el bello cumplido. Sabía que todo iba a cambiar para siempre, aquella confrontación con su familia había sido un punto clave en su vida y uno que le daría un giro completamente inesperado; pero tal era su karma como bodditshava. Nada era inamovible.

Aunque por lo general los monjes no eran dados a las demostraciones públicas de emoción, Shaka sentía muy dentro de sí el cariño, respeto y orgullo de los lamas de aquel humilde lugar y con quienes tantas experiencias tanto buenas como malas había compartido. Tras la partida de la diosa, Shaka se despidió de ellos, de las gentes del lugar y de su familia. En especial quería visitar a su hermanito y su primo y debía cumplir con un importante compromiso. Cuando se cumplieron los ritos funerarios por su tío, su viuda se sintió tan llena de odio por Shaka y los suyos y tan fuerte fue el disgusto sufrido por la muerte de su esposo, que se lanzó a su pira funeraria para cumplir a rajatabla el rito del suttee. Shaka meneó tristemente la cabeza de un lado a otro porque la mujer lo hizo sin importarle las consecuencias para su hijo si ella le faltaba. Por suerte para el pequeño los padres de Shiva decidieron adoptarlo; Shaka se sintió feliz por ambos niños y un profundo alivio al saber que el pequeño Agora tendría una familia que lo querría.

Por último, tomó posesión de su armadura y se la enfundó dispuesto a partir rumbo a Grecia a cumplir con la siguiente etapa de su destino.

FIN

*Namashkar tiene el mismo significado que Namaste, pero es una palabra más formal**.**


End file.
